Miryana
by Rexy48
Summary: While searching for a lost villager on the mainland, Teyla and McKay uncover an Ancient hidden chamber the forest. Inside is a stasis pod with a young girl. But why would the Ancients hide a child on the mainland instead of taking her to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: MIRYANA  
AUTHOR: REXY48

Disclaimer: I don't own them, no money was made, yada yada yada.

Characters: Mainly SGA-1 and OC with a healthy side serving of minor characters.

Spoilers: Anything up to and including Trinity.

A/N -- This occurs several weeks after the events of The Cursed One, so you might want to read that first.

Description: While searching for a lost villager on the mainland, Teyla and McKay uncover an Ancient hidden chamber the forest. When a stasis pod is opened to reveal a young girl, Teyla rushes the barely breathing child back to the city. But why would the Ancients hide a child on the mainland instead of taking her to Earth?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1

"Charla will be so happy to see you again. She asks about you each time I visit."

"Aye, I look forward to seeing the wee lass as well. She's quite the fast learner. Makes an excellent assistant for times like this."

"She looks forward to one day working with you in Atlantis."

"If she continues her studies she might be coming sooner than later. How old is she again?"

"She will be fifteen seasons soon."

"Fifteen you say? She seemed older."

"She is very responsible, taking care of her younger brother since ever since her parents were taken by the Wraith."

"How old is he?"

McKay grumbled to himself, trying to tune out the annoying voices coming from behind him. Would Carson and Teyla ever stop yakking away? And people thought he never stopped talking? At least when he spoke it was important, not idle chatting about completely useless information.

He wasn't even sure why they needed him to pilot the jumper. Beckett had the ATA gene, and despite his complaints he was more than capable of flying the ship to the mainland. The physician had done it before, but did that matter? No.

Weir had approached him with the request a few hours ago. Most of the military, including Sheppard and Ronon, were off world on a training exercise. The few remaining soldiers were needed to remain in Atlantis. Although there were several scientists with the ATA gene, natural or through therapy, finding one with flight experience was another matter. She had asked nicely, yeah, but he knew from the way she asked it wasn't really an option - he was going.

The jumper rocked slightly in response to his anger, but the two in the back didn't seem to notice. Good – it wasn't like he needed any more belittling. Succeed a hundred times and no one says anything, but fail once? He had received more than enough after the Arcturus disaster. The almighty McKay, Mister Incredible, had failed incredibly. He and his ego had destroyed five-sixths a solar system and had almost killed both Sheppard and himself in the process. So yeah, he could understand their apprehension. But to be assigned as a pilot for a man who could fly the ship himself but was too scared? Great. Didn't they know he had more important work to do? Or did they just not trust him enough not to blow something else up?

"Doctor McKay? Rodney?" A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. Teyla stood next to him, a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

"Peachy," was the response. Before Teyla could ask how he could feel like a fruit he added, "How long is this going to take again?"

"A few hours," Teyla answered. "Halling and I have much to discuss about the upcoming harvest, and there are several people in need of Doctor Beckett's services. I am sure he would appreciate your help."

"I can hardly contain my excitement," he muttered.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you. What did you say?"

"I said we've arrived, better sit down."

Teyla gave a slight raise of her eyes before she sat in the co-pilot's seat. She did not understand the change in McKay during the last few days. She had overheard several conversations from his co-workers complaining about his refusal to listen to others, but that was a normal occurrence with McKay. Yet even Sheppard seemed to be acting a little distant toward him. She had learned that both he and Sheppard had almost been killed when an experiment went out of control, yet felt there were details that had been purposely left out. She made a mental note to confront Sheppard about it later.

Without another word the jumper landed with amazing smoothness. Teyla disembarked first and was greeted warmly by several of her people. Beckett followed right behind, his medical bag slung across his shoulder. A dark-haired girl was already chatting with him before McKay even fully powered down the systems. By the time McKay reluctantly made his way to the rear hatch, the young woman was dragging Beckett away toward one of the tents, and Teyla was nowhere in sight. Great. With a sigh he adjusted his pack and headed after Beckett.

ooOoo

"This is very good, Charla. This is a perfectly set splint."

"Of course! I learned it from you."

Beckett gently lowered the splinted arm of one of the children who had injured it while playing. He was amazed at the progress Charla had made during the last year. It might not be a bad idea to have her return to Atlantis soon so she could begin learning more advanced procedures.

The smile that lit her face showed her excitement at his praise. She cast a glance at the other doctor in the room, but he was fiddling with a strange device and seemed oblivious of the entire situation. No matter. Doctor Beckett was the one who really mattered.

"Aye, if only some would listen as well to my teachings as you do." This time it was Beckett that cast a glance at McKay, who looked up long enough to give an annoyed expression before returning to his laptop. Beckett couldn't understand the fascination with the device; it was as if the scientist couldn't live without it. He himself preferred to use the older but proven tools. He wasn't denying that some of the Atlantis equipment was a godsend, but he still trusted his own eyes and ears more.

Turning back he addressed the child, "Okay lad, off you go. Charla, send in the next one." The girl nodded and moved outside, her graceful movements reminding him of Teyla. Did all the Athosians possess such fluid motions? He knew they were all strong-willed, and many strong fighters. Living in the shadow of the Wraith had strengthened them in many ways, uniting them as a people. Was it a dream to ever think the Earth might stand as united one day?

While waiting for the next patient to be brought in he commented, "You know Rodney, this isn't so bad. Think of it as a chance to get away from the lab for once. When is the last time you had some down time?"

"Down time?" McKay asked, looking up with an expression that said, 'What are you, crazy?' "I don't have time for down time. Do you have any idea how many different systems need to be inspected and maintained on a daily basis? Or how many of the so-called brilliant scientists have no idea how to compile simple conversion programs? No, didn't think so. Plus, you don't have people on your staff like Kavanagh, who are prone to cause more problems than solve them. Who knows what he's getting into while I'm stuck here as your chauffer."

Before Beckett could reply Charla escorted the next patient in, an older but by no means frail woman. Pushing aside his annoyance at the scientist, Beckett turned to greet the woman. "Esher, good to see you again. Charla told me you she treated you for some cuts a few days ago. Let's have a look shall we?"

Beckett removed the bandage, giving the healing skin a satisfactory nod. "It's looking good. A few more days and you will be able to keep the bandage off. For now let me provide a fresh wrapping." As Beckett began to treat the wound, Teyla and a small boy entered.

"Doctor Beckett, Doctor McKay, we are in need of your assistance."

"What's wrong? Who is hurt?" Beckett asked, pausing in his work.

"We are hoping no one, but Laien has reported Ranal missing."

"Ranal?" Charla asked, worry in her voice. "What do you mean my brother is missing?"

"I saw him sneak into the forest earlier," the young boy answered. "We were supposed to meet by the lake later, but he never came."

"I was hoping you would be able to use the life signs detector to help locate the boy," Teyla stated. "Would it be able to find him in the forest?"

"More or less," McKay answered. "It will display all life signs, including those of any animals. I know you've mentioned seeing several species of birds. If they are similar to the ones on Earth, birds tend to stay in small groups. The one we would be looking for would be a lone signal."

"Give me a moment and I'll join you," Beckett stated, reaching for a new bandage.

"As much as I'd rather remain here than traverse a bug infested forest, you don't know the first thing when it comes to recalibrating the scanner's settings to incorporate a varying search area. No, you stay here and keep working your voodoo. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get back to Atlantis." The slightly hurt look on Beckett's face caused him to add, "Besides, these people need you here."

"But…"

"It is okay, Doctor Beckett," Charla stated. "I will go with them, in case my brother is injured. Please remain here."

Teyla nodded. "It is settled. Doctor Beckett, we will radio you if your assistance is required. Rodney, Charla, let us go." The scientist gave a slight nod, already having switched to the LSD. Standing, he slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Sooner we find him, the sooner I can go back to real work." Leaving Beckett to attend to the rest of his patients, the three headed out.

ooOoo

Teyla made her way through the forest, hacking a small path with a machete she had borrowed from one of the villagers. Behind her was McKay, directing them to potential targets, and following him was Charla, worry evident in her eyes as her hands unconsciously fiddled with the medical bag she carried. They had been searching for close to thirty minutes. Several of the signals had quickly moved away as they neared, which they assumed was wildlife. The signal they were following now was deep in the forest, farther than any of the Athosians had explored. She felt for certain it would lead to the lost boy.

She was surprised that McKay wasn't complaining – at least, not his usual amount. The rough terrain may have played a factor though, as he stopped several times to 'check the scanner', though she believed it was simply to catch his breath. While the delays were annoying, she knew this task would have been nearly impossible without the scanner – the forest was just too large to search for one small child, even if all the villagers helped.

"He should be right up ahead," McKay stated, looking up from his scanner. "The signal hasn't moved yet." Teyla nodded and hurried forward, Charla passing by McKay to be right behind. They arrived in a little clearing where a small boy with thick black hair was lying on his side, unmoving.

"Ranal!" Charla cried, running forward, fear as to what might have happened filling her. The figure shifted around before sitting up.

"Charla?" Ranal rubbed tiredly at his eyes before standing. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "I think I fell asleep."

"Ranal! How dare you worry us like that!" Charla glared at her younger brother. "What were you thinking? Do you know how hard we searched for you?"

"I am sorry, Charla. I did not want to worry you. I was just tired." Her anger dissipated, Charla moved to embrace her brother before quickly examining him for any injuries. "I am fine!" he told her. Only after confirming for herself that he was okay did she nod and back up. She turned to Teyla and McKay, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for your help. I am sorry to have caused you trouble."

"You do not have to apologize," Teyla told her. "We were all young once. Let it be a lesson though, Ranal, not to travel so far away by yourself. What would have happened if you had injured yourself? Wise warriors know the value of a friend by their side."

"I am sorry, Teyla."

"Yes, yes that's nice," McKay grumbled, replacing the scanner in his backpack. Unlike Sheppard, he could count on Teyla's sense of direction to get them back to the settlement. "Now that we're done you think we can head back? I have several experiments back in the lab that need attending to."

As they started to head back Carla asked her brother, "What were you doing this far out from the village?"

"I found a hidden room," the boy said, excitedly. "I was going to show it to Laien."

"A hidden room?" Charla asked. "What makes you think it was hidden?"

"Because I did not see it until I fell in." At her concerned look he quickly added, "I did not hurt myself! I thought it was a pile of vines, but it covered the room. It was dark inside but I could see funny pictures on the walls, and in the middle was a big stone table and a machine like the one in the city of the Ancestors, and this pretty orange crystal that I tried to take but…"

"Crystal?" McKay stopped walking, looking at the boy. "Did you say an orange crystal?"

"Yeah!" Ranal held his hands about a foot apart. "It was this big and had a smooth bottom and…"

"I don't believe it!" McKay stated, bringing out his scanner.

"I am not lying! I really did find a…"

"No, no, not about that. What you're describing is…" He paused, frowning. "I don't see any power readings. Where did you find this room?"

"I will show you. Follow me!" Before Charla could stop him, Ranal bounded off. With an unusual amount of enthusiasm, McKay hurried after. Charla frowned.

"Do boys never grow up?" she asked Teyla, who laughed.

"Sometimes. Come, let us not lose sight of our boys." Several minutes later the four arrived at what looked like a large, vine covered rock. McKay continued to monitor his scanner, frowning.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes, the entrance is over here." Ranal indicated one area, and Teyla moved forward to examine it.

"He is right, there is an opening." Using the machete, she cut the vines to create a four-foot wide opening. "It is dark, but I can see the outline of the table he described." Teyla entered the room and a moment later called out, "Doctor McKay, are you coming?"

Still frowning McKay approached. Teyla had managed to cut enough of the vines to show part of the wall. He ran a hand along it, amazed to find it smooth to the touch despite the rough appearance. Figuring it would be best left to the geologists, he stepped inside. The moment his foot touched the ground the walls began to glow. He paused, eyes going wide.

The walls of the room were indeed covered, not with pictures but with Ancient script, too much to comprehend on a first glance. The room was roughly ten feet across and angled at a way that reminded him of a dome. In the center was a stone table that looked too much like a coffin for his liking. Attached to the table was a control panel similar to ones found on Atlantis, powered by what was definitely a ZPM.

"You mean this was here all this time?" McKay slowly moved forward, unable to believe what he was seeing. They had been searching the galaxy for so long in an attempt to find additional ZPMs, and here one had been on the mainland all along.

"Would not the scanners have detected the power source?" Teyla asked, looking around in awe. She recognized a few of the symbols on the walls, but they were scattered and held little meaning.

"Yes, except …" He moved to the wall, looking between it and the scanner in his hand. "I believe these walls are made from the same minerals that we discovered on Batigin. It blocks power signatures from being detected, making it virtually invisible to any scanner."

"But why would the Ancestors hide such a device? And why on the mainland and not Atlantis?" McKay didn't answer as he moved toward the console. Despite the layer of dirt that covered the keys, he was familiar with the design. He brushed off some of the scattered debris before pressing one of the keys, pleased to see a display monitor appear. His eyes scanned the text as he shifted from one screen to the next.

"Hmm, this is strange."

"What is it?" Teyla moved to his side. To her the screen was filled with little more than moving squiggles. She did not understand how that was a language.

"It appears this table isn't really a table. It's a containment device of some sort."

"Containment? Like the stasis pod the alternate Doctor Weir was found in?"

"Sort of, except this one is being powered by a ZedPM. It's possible whatever is inside is … well, better preserved. It also looks like who or whatever is inside cannot exit without direct and live outside influence, meaning no self-awakening programs." He started to type away on the console, frowning. "This isn't good. According to these readings, the ZedPM is nearly depleted. And now that this cave is activated, the power levels are dropping fast. We need to open the device, now, before the power is lost."

Before Teyla could argue McKay pressed a series of keys. The table began to glow a bright green color before it flashed a bright white and disappeared. In its place was a small figure wrapped in brown robes, a splotch of red hair sticking out beneath the hood. Teyla moved quickly and pulled back the hood to see the peaceful, still face of a young child. She felt for a pulse, relieved to find one. "Her skin is cold, but she is alive."

"How do you know it's a girl?" McKay asked, looking at the child and thinking she, or he, couldn't be much older than six.

"I do not, it just feels right. Rodney, we need to get her to Doctor Beckett."

"I will let him know you are coming," Charla stated. She and Ranal had waited quietly by the doorway. "Come on, Ranal." The two turned and disappeared. Teyla bent down and carefully began to lift the child into her arms, amazed at the lightness.

"Are you sure we should move her?" McKay asked, unsure what to do. Why did it have to be a kid? More importantly, how could she still be a kid after 10,000 years?

"We cannot leave her here. I told you her skin is very cold to the touch. I fear if we do nothing she will not live long. We must hurry."

"But..." McKay glanced longingly at the console.

"This room has been here for ten thousand years, it is not going anywhere. The same cannot be said for this child. Please, Rodney."

He reluctantly agreed. Holding the child in her arms Teyla headed outside, McKay following. She waited only long enough for him to indicate the location of the room on his scanner before starting back to the village. Though not knowing why, she felt a connection to the small bundle in her arms. She wanted … no, she needed to protect this child. With speed brought on by urgency, she willed her legs to move even faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Teyla sat on the chair, watching the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. When they had arrived back at the village, Beckett had finished all his exams and was waiting for them in the jumper. Wheezing from lack of breath, McKay stumbled into the pilot's seat while Teyla remained in the back with Beckett. She held the child securely in her arms while Beckett examined the still figure. The flight back to Atlantis was quick though it felt forever. A medical team was waiting in the jumper bay when they returned, and the child was immediately whisked away.

The child was indeed a girl, though probably closer to ten in age despite her small size. Besides the brown robes she wore a golden collar and two silver bracers. There were symbols of some sort etched into each, but more puzzling was that there was no apparent way to remove the items. A full physical exam had been conducted before she was placed in fresh clothes and tucked into a bed. Her skin had warmed considerably and she now appeared to be merely sleeping.

"Still asleep?" Beckett asked. Teyla turned, seeing the doctor holding one of his medical charts.

"Yes, she had not moved since your examination."

"I wish we could've performed a full scan, but I won't chance it while she's wearing those strange items, not until I know what they are made of. From what I can tell though she's a healthy normal child, no diseases or infections. She also is a carrier of ATA gene."

"I do not understand why the Ancients would place such a small child into stasis."

"I don't know either. I am hoping the writings you found in the cavern will have the answer to that question. Rodney returned to the room with Radek to salvage what they can from the device. They were to copy the script on the walls as well."

"That may take some time. There was a lot of writing." Beckett nodded as she continued. "Why would they not take her when they fled to Earth? How could someone leave their child behind, all alone?"

He didn't answer, wondering the same thing. Instead he said, "Get some rest, lass. I will let you know if there are any changes."

"No, I wish to stay here. She has been alone for so long, Carson, I do not want her to wake up alone as well."

"I don't know how long that will take. It may be soon or several days away."

"I will wait. While Colonel Sheppard is off world there are no upcoming missions, and I have no other duties to attend."

Beckett sighed. "You're just as stubborn as the rest. Alright, if you insist on staying at least let me pull up a cot for you." Teyla graced him with a smile before returning to watch the child.

ooOoo

McKay sighed, rubbing at his temples, hoping to discourage the headache that was trying to form. Why couldn't the Ancients do anything simple? It had taken several hours to successfully integrate an alternate power source to the device in the room and download the data stored within. Whoever had designed the room had taken an extra precaution of creating firewall-like protocols that had to be bypassed in order to reach the data. Then copying the text on the walls became difficult when the power faded and manual lights had to be set up.

While he began trying to access the log files they had downloaded, Zelenka started to input the text into a translation program. And several hours after that what did they have to show for their work – gibberish! Apparently the same person who had created the physical firewall had decided to apply a cipher to the data as well. Worse still, it seemed there were several ciphers needed to completely translate all the logs, functions and folders, and who knew how long that was going to take. Enough of this, he needed a break.

Without a word to the other scientists he headed out of the lab, moving toward the mess. He had been so caught up in the work he had missed lunch, and his grumbling stomach was not about to let him forgo dinner as well. Taking a helping of what was supposed to be chicken teriyaki, he took a seat off to the side, content to be alone. He ignored the odd glances cast his way. He was used to it. He hadn't come here to make friends anyway.

"Can I join you?" He looked up, surprised to see Kreola, dinner tray in hand. A knapsack was slung across one shoulder, the contents slightly bulging out.

"Uh, sure." She sat down, smiling. He noticed she had chosen to forgo the teriyaki in favor of the vegetable soup. From the strange aftertaste in his mouth, that was probably a wise decision.

"I have not seen you in several days, Rodney. I hope you are doing well." She looked around, as if just then realizing he was completely alone. "Ula is not with you? Is she unwell?"

"No, she's okay. She's with Sheppard and Ronon off world, helping to train the new recruits. Something about having them trying to catch her and Ronon."

"Then I feel sorry for the recruits." McKay gave a small chuckle. Knowing the speed and abilities of those two, the recruits didn't stand a chance. "Still," Kreola continued, "it will be a valuable lesson I suppose. Better for them to learn from mistakes now in practice so they do not make the same ones when the session is for real." McKay flinched, thinking of the Arcturus project. He looked at Kreola, but she did not seem to notice her comment had struck a nerve. It appeared to be just an innocent statement. Didn't she know about his failure? Or, was it possible she didn't care?

"I guess," he commented, absently poking at whatever passed for 'chicken' in this galaxy. "Actually I'm a little surprised she wanted to go with them. I thought the Ulaba Siberia were supposed to stay with the one they bonded to."

"It is Ulata Sitara. And remember, the journal I received from my grandparents was very old and did not contain a lot of detail. However, since coming here I have spent some time looking into the Ancient databases. I have recently found an entry under the name Felis Macrotis. I believe this is the same creature we call the Ulata Sitara."

"What did you find out?"

"Several things. First, it confirms our working theory as to why Ula decided to bond to you. The Ancients found that the Ulata Sitara, while still in their egg, are able to receive outside stimuli and are actually aware of their surroundings. What that means is from the moment you discovered the egg, Ula was processing the data around her. Now, she was also born prematurely and may not have received a full influx of the stimuli normally received. Based on what she had processed so far, I believe she found your courage to protect your friends to be what drove her to choosing you immediately upon hatching instead of waiting for more information."

"That would make sense."

"Yes. Second, the Ulata Sitara constantly process new data around them. They are always learning. Ula has been here for several weeks already. I believe she has investigated and learned enough to know that while you remain in the city, you are safe and with friends. Now, this coincides with the third article I found. It mentions that the Ulata Sitara will also strive to protect the friends of the one it bonded to. So, Ula knows you are very close to John, Teyla, and Ronon. I believe she would do her best to protect them as well."

"So when Ronon asked about taking her along …"

"She knew you would be safe in the city, so she went to protect those close to you. This also allows her to process new information in a different environment. And if this is a training exercise as you say, I believe she will have benefited greatly from it."

McKay was silent for a few moments. He had felt oddly betrayed when Ula had gone with Ronon and Sheppard, as if she too was ashamed of his ultimate failure. But from what Kreola had said, Ula had gone as a favor to him, to protect his friends. He made a mental note to make sure Ula knew he appreciated the gesture.

"Was there anything else?" he asked.

"It appears," she said, making a face, "the Ulata Sitara favor the taste of kaleeta."

McKay couldn't help but laugh. For the last couple weeks, several of the kaleeta plants growing in the Atlantis version of a greenhouse had lost a few of the stems. It was never enough to cause any real damage to the plant, but enough to make Kreola determined to find the culprit. Apparently she had done just that.

"Bet you never thought your plant would be so popular," he joked, feeling better than he had in a long time. He had forgotten how at ease he felt around Kreola, who in some ways reminded him of his younger sister. Both were brilliant in their fields, and both had the same passion for science. At least, his sister used to, before she put it all behind to start a family, something he never understood.

"No, but that may be a reason Ula recovers so quickly from any injury she acquires." On the last mission before Dorandan, Ula had been injured during a Wraith attack. Although she had had a severe limp for the rest of the day, the next morning she was walking normally.

"The kaleeta drink doesn't heal us that fast," McKay commented. "I mean, it definitely helps, but it doesn't fix broken bones or cuts. It just numbs the pain."

"I know. But Ula is an entirely different species, so it would make sense that she is affected differently than we are. I plan to continue searching the database for more information. There may even be a location of a world where the Ulata Sitara are common."

McKay nodded as he took a bite of the blue jell-o like substance. It would be an odd sight, the off world teams followed around by silver cats. The villagers would all have a good laugh at that. "What about the two eggs you still have?"

Kreola patted her knapsack. "I have them here. I thought that since they receive outside stimuli, they would benefit from being exposed to various areas of Atlantis. I have been trying to leave them in different areas while I work. I take them back to my room at night though." She paused, a thoughtful look on her expression. "It might be a good idea if a team took them off world once or twice."

"If you can find one willing to carry it. Mystic eggs aren't standard issue."

"Yeah, I guess that is true." They were silent for a few moments. "So Rodney," Kreola started, absently scrapping at the bottom of the empty jell-o cup, "I was hoping I might ask a favor of you." Before he could respond she continued. "What do you know about Dr. Cedeno?"

"Cedeno? The botanist?" She nodded, her face slightly red as she looked down at her now empty tray. "Not much. He's a new arrival from Spain, been working under Lopez. Seems to be one of the few that actually know what he's doing. Why?"

"No real reason. I was just curious. Excuse me, I have to return to the lab." With another smile to him she picked up her tray and departed. McKay watched her leave before shaking his head. Retrieving his tray he deposited it at the kitchen before returning to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Weir watched as the chevrons began to light up. Sheppard and Ronon were scheduled to report back from their training exercises today. How had the new recruits fared? She hadn't been too keen on the idea of a two-day training exercise, but Sheppard had emphasized the importance of 'breaking in' the men. When Ronon had found out about it, he had been more than willing to participate.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC," the gate tech announced. "Lowering the shield." A few moments later Sheppard emerged from the gate, looking as if he had spent the last few hours rolling around in the dirt. Sort of reminded her of the tan uniforms the scientists wore. As the rest of the recruits started to emerge, each looked just as bad, if not worse. Several had uniforms that were coated in mud, and everyone had some sort of tear on their uniform sleeves. Last to appear were Ronon and Ula, completely spotless. Weir moved down the steps.

"How did it go?" she asked Sheppard, eyeing the troops. The sixteen men and women looked so completely miserable she couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"You mean besides the rain, the bugs, and some of the most evil shrubs you've ever seen? Couldn't have been better."

"I see. Well, I'm sure your men would appreciate a hot shower and a fresh set of clothes. Just make sure they all report for their routine checkups afterwards."

"Best news they've heard all day." Addressing the recruits he called out, "Okay everyone, clean up then report for your checkup. We'll have a general mission debriefing in two hours. Dismissed." The group shuffled off, and Weir frowned at the trail of dirt and mud left behind. Someone was going to clean that up, and it sure wasn't going to be her. Soon only Sheppard and Ronon were left. She hadn't noticed when Ula had disappeared.

"Tell me they at least learned something from all this."

"Yeah, never let your guard down, never abandon your teammates, and above all," he paused, turning to glare at Ronon, "never trust a Satedan." The big man grinned, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You told me not to go easy. I just did as you asked."

"I never asked that you personally hunt every single team down."

"I thought the recruits were supposed to be the ones hunting," Weir said.

"They were," Sheppard answered.

"I was bored," Ronon offered as explanation. "Figured it would be more realistic if they were the hunted." Weir tried not to laugh, smothering her smile with her hand as she imagined the tough marines being taken out by one man and one cat-like creature.

"Well, you didn't have to shred ever single uniform. Some of us aren't the best at sewing, you know."

"Hey, that was all Ula's doing. I think she was bored too." He glanced down, noticing the creature was gone. "Off to find McKay? Still don't understand why she stays with him. Seemed to have fun with the recruits."

"Probably wants to make sure he hasn't blown anything up," Sheppard stated dryly.

"John! I thought you said you weren't going to hold that against him."

"Hard to forget the destruction of an entire solar system." He sighed at her glare. "Fine! Just, tell me he hasn't done anything rash lately."

"He hasn't. In fact he's been quite busy trying to translate some Ancient text that was recently discovered."

"I thought you would've been the one to do that."

"Normally that's true. However, it appears the Ancients created a cipher this time. He's trying to crack it."

"Where did this come from?"  
"The mainland. I'll tell you about it later, after your own debriefing. Figure you'll want to freshen up first." Sheppard looked down at dirt-covered clothes.

"Yeah, hint taken. Some of us didn't have the luxury of staying dry the whole time."

"Not my fault you can't make a proper shelter," Ronon laughed. "Think I'll get the checkup over with first." Still grinning he headed out. Sheppard glared after him before he started to leave.

"Oh, and John," Weir called out. He turned to look at her. "Make sure you have someone clean up this mess." She indicated the ground. He grimaced slightly before replying.

"Ah, no problem. Last person to get checked up gets cleaning duty. I'll let Beckett know." Deciding he didn't want to risk being that poor solider, he headed out toward the infirmary.

ooOoo

Sheppard reluctantly turned the water off, savoring the final few drops that fell against his back. Amazing how a couple days in monsoon-like weather could make a simple thing like a hot shower seem so miraculous. After being cleared from his post-op exam, he had headed straight for his room and the shower. Now, twenty minutes later, the dirt and grime from the planet were a thing of the past. Stepping out of the shower he toweled himself dry before dressing in a clean uniform, his old one thrown into a makeshift hamper that was nearly overflowing. He'd have to do laundry soon, great.

It wasn't that he hated using the strange Ancient-style laundry machines. In fact they were both easier to use and quicker at cleaning than anything back home. Throw the clothes in, mentally hit a few buttons and voila, ten minutes later the clothes were not only clean but dry and static free. What annoyed him was that this particular section of the city didn't have private machines, unlike the living quarters of most of the scientists. If he had known what the blue octagonal device did originally, he would've made sure to commandeer a room with one. As it were, he and almost every other military personnel had to drag their clothes down two floors to the main 'Laundromat' area. Maybe he could bribe McKay into rigging up a portable washer for his room.

A sigh escaped as he bent down to strap on his leg holster. It was true that the new recruits needed a training exercise to get comfortable with the Pegasus galaxy, but it was also true he used it as an excuse to get away from Atlantis. It was hard to forget how close they had come to disaster. Had the Daedalus not arrived when it did, he and McKay would've been disintegrated, along with the rest of the solar system. He knew the scientist had been trying his best to regain his trust, but still…

Pushing the thought aside Sheppard headed out to mess hall. He noticed a few of the recruits had thought of grabbing a warm meal as well. Sgt. Michaels, Cpl. Everett, and Cpl. Barnett sat together at one table, joking over what looked like some spaghetti-type dish. The three had trained together on Earth and bonded even stronger since coming to Atlantis. Lt. Mason, a pilot who naturally carried the ATA gene, sat alone, quietly eating as he read a book. Usually the silent type, he had shown great promise as a jumper pilot, and would likely soon become one of the primary pilots. The Lieutenant gave Sheppard a nod of acknowledgement before returning to his book.

After filling his tray Sheppard took a seat off to the side, content to be alone. He had only taken a few bites of the 'spaghetti', which actually wasn't that far off from the real thing, when Ronon sat down opposite him, his own tray piled high with a wide assortment of dishes.

"Leave anything for the rest of Atlantis?" Sheppard asked. Ronon cast a glance down at his tray before returning his gaze to him, shrugging.

"Training makes me hungry," he simply stated before taking a large bite of the spaghetti.

"Everything makes you hungry. Between you and Rodney I'm surprised we even have food left."

"Don't eat that much," was the reply. "Besides, seems like you yell at McKay more for not eating."

"Yeah, well, the man doesn't listen to anyone so there's no real point in trying," Sheppard growled, jabbing at one of the 'meatballs'.

"Seems to be the norm," Ronon stated. "So what's changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're avoiding each other. What'd you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything."

"Fine, so what'd he do?"

Sheppard didn't answer right away. How could he explain the betrayal of trust he felt? The image was so clear in his mind, McKay looking directly at him and stating five simple words, 'I won't let you down'. But he had. He'd given McKay his trust, and the scientist had broken it. How could he ever fully trust him again?

"It's complicated," he finally answered.

"Everything is complicated with your people," Ronon commented between bites.

"This is different." Having finished the last of his food Ronon reached for the now empty tray.

"Don't see how. You two bicker all the time. Just do what you always do." With that he stood and began to walk away. "Everyone makes mistakes, Sheppard, it's how we learn," Ronon called over his shoulder.

Sheppard watched him go in amazement, shaking his head slowly. The former runner was full of surprises. And he was right. He couldn't go on avoiding McKay – after all, the man was a part of his team, and he had pulled off some amazing tricks in the past. Everyone did make mistakes, and McKay said he'd learned from his. Maybe it was time to let him start to earn that trust back, perhaps a real mission, something simple but enough to test 'the new McKay'. With a sigh Sheppard stood, gathered his empty tray, and headed off to the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheppard shifted, trying to ignore the soreness of sitting in the hard chair for so long. He had spent nearly an hour debriefing his men on the training mission since several of the soldiers had concerns and questions that needed to be addressed. A few had even requested additional sessions and gave ideas on how they should be conducted. Sheppard had thought it a worthwhile idea, already planning a regularly scheduled training program for all off world personnel. After the soldiers had departed, Weir and Beckett had entered and took their seats for the next briefing. The physician had been unable to convince Teyla to abandon her vigil with the child. Seeing how she already knew the situation, he hadn't argued.

Weir had just begun to inform Sheppard and Ronon of the trip to the mainland when McKay entered the room, laptop in hand. He was late, as usual. The scientist didn't miss the annoyed look the Colonel sent his way as he took his seat, abnormally silent.

"As I was saying," Weir began again, "yesterday a small cavern was discovered on the mainland by one of the Athosian children. The room reacted to Rodney's presence. Inside they discovered what at first appeared to be a stone altar. However, it was actually a stasis chamber that was being powered by a ZPM."

"We found a ZPM on the mainland?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the power was nearly exhausted, and the activation of the room only quickened the depletion. Rodney had enough time to activate the stasis pod and copy the data contained on the machine before it was completely drained."

"So if it still had power, why didn't our scanners detect it?"

"The walls were made of the same material found on Batigin. No signal could be detected outside the room."

"So what was inside the pod?" Ronon casually asked. He had heard of such devices before but had never seen one.

"A young girl," Weir answered.

"Wait… young?" Sheppard started. "I thought stasis pods only slowed the aging process. It's been 10,000 years. Assuming she was a child when she was placed in, shouldn't she at least be fully adult, if not older?"

"That's what we thought as well. However, Rodney has a theory on that." Four sets of eyes turned to the unusually quiet scientist, who had been looking intently at the laptop's screen. "Rodney?" Weir prompted. He looked up, taking a second to process what had been said before giving a slight cough.

"Yes, well, as Elizabeth said it's just a theory at this moment. I haven't had the time to actually confirm it yet. When we encountered the alternate Weir she was in a stasis pod that was being powered by the city, which was being powered alternately by the three ZedPMs. During those 10,000 years she aged considerably. However, in this situation a ZedPM was connected directly to the stasis chamber. This allowed the chamber to slow the aging process significantly."

"How much?" Ronon asked.

"If my calculations are correct, this child has only aged five years since she entered the chamber."

"Why put such a young child in stasis, and in a hidden chamber on the mainland no less?" Sheppard asked. "Better yet, why even code the data in the first place? With the gate's shield it wasn't like anyone could just arrive through the gate."

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Weir said. "Whatever secrets this girl holds must be important enough for them to have gone through all the work. Carson, can you update us on her status?"

"I've conducted a full exam on the wee lass. Besides a slower heart rate and low temperature from her time in the chamber, she's as healthy as can be expected. Her vitals have already shown an improvement since her arrival. I've also tested her for the ATA gene. It's positive. From my best estimate, this child is a first generation Ancient."

"So what you're saying is we have a living, breathing Ancient in Atlantis," Sheppard stated.

"Aye, I believe so."

"Have you talked with her yet? How much does she know?"

"She is still sleeping," Beckett answered. "Teyla is with her now. Remember, she may appear a little older but mentally she is still only five. I do not know how much she will be able to tell us. Once she wakes we will have a better understanding, but right now all we can do is wait."

ooOoo

Teyla stretched her arms above her head, easing the slight tension that had formed in her back. She had been keeping watch for nearly two days, breaking only when necessary, and only when Beckett or one of his staff stayed with the girl. Besides the slow rhythm of the child's chest, she was motionless. Teyla did not understand why it was taking so long. Old Weir had recovered in a matter of hours. Did it have something to do with the extra power the chamber had due to the ZPM, or that she was still so young?

A soft moan from the bed had her instantly alert – and calling for Beckett on the radio. The young girl moaned again, eyelids fluttering open to reveal dark green eyes that slowly looked around, as if not truly seeing. Teyla waited until the eyes settled on her face.

"Do not be afraid, you are safe. My name is Teyla Emmagan. You are in Atlantis. Do you understand?" The child blinked a few times, as if absorbing what had been said. The eyes wandered around again before settling back onto Teyla, who held a glass of water. "This is water. Are you thirsty?" She offered the straw to the girl, who looked at it strangely, as if not knowing what it was. "You drink from it, like this." She demonstrated, and offered it again.

Hesitantly the child took a sip, then reached for the glass and took a longer swallow. When she finished she kept her arms up, looking at the bracers with puzzlement. "We found you on the mainland in a stasis chamber, and brought you here to recover. You were wearing those when we found you. We do not know how to remove them, or the golden collar you wear."

The girl had been looking at the backside of her hands before examining the palms, slowly clenching and unclenching her fingers. At the mention of collar she felt at her neck, again puzzlement in her eyes.

"You understand me," Teyla said, noticing the reaction at the words. The child looked at her and gave a slight nod. "What is your name?"

"Miryana." The voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"What do you last remember?" The searching eyes again, this time stopping at a figure behind her. Teyla turned to see Beckett watching silently, making notes on a tablet in his hands. "That is Doctor Beckett. He was the one who healed you."

Miryana's eyes seemed to bore into him for a moment before turning back to Teyla. Although she was so young, the eyes seemed to hold so much knowledge. Was this child really only five when she entered the chamber?

"Healed?"

"When we found you, you were very cold and weak. You had been sleeping a very long time, but you are well now."

"I was sleeping." It was a combination of a question and a comment, but not one that desired an answer. Instead she absently felt at one of the bracers. "I remember being cold. I was alone."

"Do you know why you were sleeping?"

"I was sick. There was no time to fix me. She said she would come back."

"Who?"

"My mother. I wonder why she did not return. Is she here?"

"No, Miryana. A very long time has passed since you went to sleep. I am afraid your mother is no longer here."

"Oh." The two adults looked at each other for a moment. Miryana was acting calm – almost too calm about the entire situation. How sad it was to see a child with such little emotion. Were all Ancients like this, or was this also a side affect of the stasis pod?

"Miryana," Beckett stated, moving forward, "you are not sick anymore. I am certain of it. Besides being tired for a few days, you are as healthy as can be."

"Really?" Was that a hint of excitement? "Does that mean I can leave my room?"

"Yes. I would like you to stay here overnight to make sure you regain your energy, but tomorrow you'll be fit to walk around."

A genuine smile lit both Miryana's face and eyes, and Teyla was relieved to see emotion return to the child. The girl turned to Teyla.

"I am happy to hear that. Can I see the water?"

"Yes. Tomorrow I will show you the water." Miryana gave a content nod of her head before lying back down.

"I will sleep now, so tomorrow will come faster." She shut her eyes but opened them a second later. "Will you still be here?" she asked with a sense of hope.

"Yes. I will remain here with you. You do not have to be alone again." Giving Teyla another smile, Miryana shut her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Teyla stood on the balcony, the sun shining brightly overhead. Miryana stood next to her staring out into the ocean, an expression of awe on her face. After Beckett had given her a final examination, Miryana had been allowed to leave the infirmary. Dressed in a large shirt donated by one of the nurses, Miryana had begged to see the water. Teyla had obliged, bringing her out onto the nearest balcony, where they had now been for nearly ten minutes.

She knew Elizabeth would want to talk to the child, but a few more minutes would not matter. She didn't have the heart to disturb the peace that Miryana seemed to be having. After several more minutes the girl finally stepped back from the rails.

"Teyla, thank you. I am ready now." The statement surprised the Athosian.

"You are welcome. But what are you ready for?" The girl turned to her.

"I am to be tested, am I not? I am ready."

"Miryana, there is no test. Doctor Weir does have a few questions for you, but she will not force you to answer them." The girl looked shocked, staring up at Teyla's face as if trying to judge if she was telling the truth. After a moment she seemed broke into a wide smile.

"I am so happy! Let us go then!" Unsure what to make of the strange behavior, Teyla simply nodded. She offered her hand and Miryana grasped it, and together they headed out to speak with Weir.

ooOoo

Sheppard leaned his frame against the door, silently watching the scene with amused eyes. McKay was typing away on one of the many computers, Ula lying on the table nearby. The creature had noticed him standing in the door but hadn't moved, whereas the scientist was completely oblivious. There was one thing he couldn't deny – once his mind was set on something McKay put his whole effort into it. He didn't know how the man could do all that he did with the apparent lack of sleep.

McKay grumbled something under his breath before hitting the table in frustration. "What is it with Ancients and their round-about methods of doing things? Hasn't anyone ever told them simple is better?" He turned around in his chair and was halfway standing before he noticed Sheppard. Fully upright, his face gave first a startled, then a questioning, and finally a neutral look. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here," the solider fibbed. Indicating the laptop he asked, "Trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he growled out, and then softening his tone added, "Did you need something?"

"Did you read the report for the upcoming mission?"

"Mission?"

"Yeah, as in the one set for tomorrow?"

McKay blinked a few times in obvious thought before responding, "Giant flowers?"

"That's the one," Sheppard stated with a grin. McKay looked stunned.

"Wait, you mean that's a real mission?"

"Of course, what did you think it was?"

"I don't know, some strange idea of a joke?"

"No, it's real. Ballard's team discovered the planet a few days ago, got all the botanists excited. Something about doubling our plant growth."

"Okay…" McKay slowly stated. "Good for them. And you need me to go why?"

"Fresh air?" Sheppard joked. "Seriously, Ballard reported an odd device found in one of the forest clearings. She called it a 'supped up totem pole'. Figured you'd like to see it firsthand." The scientist frowned, turning to look back at the computer. "Come on Rodney, you've been at that for several days now. Let Radek have a crack at it."

McKay didn't reply. Was this an excuse to let Zelenka take over before he screwed it up again? Or was it because Sheppard really did want his input on this totem pole? They hadn't really talked much since the Arcturus incident. Maybe this was the Colonel's way of letting him regain his trust. So what if it was only large fauna – at least it was a start.

"Right, okay."

"Good. See you at the pre-mission briefing at 0900 tomorrow." After the scientist gave a small nod Sheppard turned and departed. In truth he'd much rather have one of the other teams accompany the botanists off world. Giant plants were about as interesting as watching paint dry. But what Ronon had said kept replaying in his mind. Everyone made mistakes. Heck, he was responsible for waking up the entire Wraith population – couldn't get much bigger of a mistake there. The only way to survive was to continue on.

Deciding to check on Teyla he headed to her room. He knocked but received no reply. Not wanting to bother her by calling on the radio he turned and headed to his room, pausing as he passed by one of the balconies. Teyla and Miryana stood outside, looking out over the water. The small child was moving her arms about excitedly, Teyla nodding every so often. Both turned when they heard the door slide open.

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla greeted with a smile.

"Teyla, Miryana. What were you looking at?"

"Miryana was telling me of how she used to watch the jumpers in the sky," the Athosian answered. "The Ancestors used to often travel to the mainland as a way to escape the pressures of the city."

"A tropical vacation," Sheppard summarized.

"The ships were so beautiful," Miryana whispered, eyes looking up at the empty sky. "I wanted to fly too, but mother did not let me."

"You've never flown before?" Sheppard asked. The girl shook her head. "Well, that's something we can solve. I was going to have Lt. Mason make a delivery to the mainland later today for Carson. What do you say I make the delivery myself and you two join me?"

Miryana turned wide and excited eyes to him. "Really?" At his nod a brilliant smile filled her face. "Oh yes, yes please!" She turned and clutched Teyla's arm, tugging slightly. "Teyla, can we go? Please?"

"Of course," she answered, smiling down.

"It's settled then. I'll meet you in the jumper bay in an hour, okay?" They both nodded. "See you then." He exited the balcony, changing his course now to Beckett's lab. He didn't know what the physician needed delivered, having assigned the mundane task without much thought. But after seeing the smile on Miryana's face he was looking forward to offering the child a flight to remember.

An hour later Miryana was pressing her face up against the glass, trying to take everything in at once: the way the city glittered in the sun, the ocean shimmering all around, the odd shadows cast by the clouds. Never had she seen something so beautiful before.

Behind her Teyla smiled, remembering the first time she had flown in one of the ships. Although the circumstances had been frantic during the escape from the Wraith, the sights, especially that of the planet itself, were something not easy to forget.

Sheppard flew several lazy circles around the city, providing the girl with spectacular views of the architecture before finally heading toward the mainland. Beckett had prepared several medical supplies to be delivered, ointments to help against the cuts and scrapes the children were prone to get during their play as well as a few other provisions Charla had requested. The young woman took her responsibility as the village healer seriously.

Charla was there to greet them when they landed, along with her brother Ranal. When Teyla and Miryana exited the jumper the young woman smiled and greeted them warmly. "Welcome back, Teyla. Welcome, Miryana. You are looking much better than when I last saw you." The girl looked up at Teyla with questioning eyes.

"Charla was there when we found you," Teyla explained. "She and her brother helped us get you back to Atlantis quickly."

"Oh!" The child turned to the two. "Thank you," she stated, bowing her head in respect.

"You want to play?" Ranal asked, bored with the formalities.

"Play?" Again the girl turned to her guardian. "Can I?"

"Of course. You may play as long as you wish."

"You will not leave without me?"

"We will not, I promise." With a large smile Miryana turned back to Ranal and nodded. Within moments both were running off, giggling.

"She seems happy," Charla commented.

"I hope so," Teyla stated. "I cannot imagine waking up to find your whole world changed so dramatically."

"You know you're the one who helped her adjust," Sheppard stated as he came forward with the supplies. "But you also know she can't stay in Atlantis forever."

"I am aware," the Athosian sadly responded. "She deserves to live here with those her own age, and yet I feel responsible for her."

"Teyla, I would be honored to care for her like a sister," Charla told her. "And I am sure Ranal would love a sister his own age as well. I fear I am more his mother than anything else." The young healer's words touched Teyla.

"Thank you, Charla."

"Not to break up the moment," Sheppard interrupted, "but these are starting to get a little heavy. Where should I put them?"

"Oh, I am sorry!" Charla apologized, reaching for one. "Let me help you. Here, follow me and I will show you." The three headed out into the village, the sound of playful laughter echoing in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what's it do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because we just got here?"

"So."

"What do you mean so?"

"So you normally know what something does just by looking at it."

"Well yes that's normally true. But this is just…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

McKay looked at the device. Sgt. Ballard's description of a supped up totem pole had been pretty accurate. Around eight feet tall and two feet wide, the pole consisted of five levels, each with a different design on its four sides. Several of the designs looked somewhat familiar, resembling animals or weather patterns. Other though, like the one with three triangles, two circles and a something that looked like a phone, left him completely clueless.

While Ronon stayed with botanists several hundred feet away, Sheppard and McKay had headed to the pole. Ula, having determined the pole was not a threat, was currently sprawled out on the soft grass, enjoying the sun.

The scientist studied the scanner in his hand, trying to understand what he was seeing. There was power emitting from the device, very weak yet constant. Had Sgt. Ballard not found the device, it is unlikely their scanners would have ever detected it. And yet McKay sensed whatever the pole did was powerfully important.

Sheppard watched with an amused look as the scientist slowly circled the pole, studying each of the designs with that distinctive McKay frown. This had been a good idea – he hadn't seen his friend so calm and relaxed in a long time. Too often the scientist was under deadlines and pressures, often at the risk of the entire expedition. Storms, ancient viruses, Wraith attacks, threats to his friends and teammates… it was a wonder the man hadn't snapped yet. Maybe he should implement mandatory down time for every team. The Ancients had their tropical vacations, why shouldn't they?

Absently he reached out and poked at one of the designs that looked somewhat like a corn stalk. It would be hard to arrange time off for everyone, especially the military. Anytime one of the scientists wanted to explore more of the city, or if there was a need to go off world, there had to be a military escort. Nighttime was usually quiet though. Maybe he'd cycle teams to the midnight shift every so often as a way to give them a break.

"Colonel, what did you do?" His thoughts interrupted, he turned to McKay.

"I didn't do anything."

"What did you touch?"

"I didn't touch really… just poked."

"Which one?" The Colonel indicated the corn design. "Do it again."

"Really?" Normally touching things was the last thing he was told to do.

"Yes, really." Shrugging, he reached out and poked it again "Hmm. Try another." Sheppard did as instructed, touching various designs on several different levels. He stopped when he saw the familiar look on his friend's face – McKay had solved the puzzle.

"So?" he asked.

"It's a dialing device."

"A what?"  
"Not in the sense of a DHD though, more like a cause and effect dialer. It's designed to dial into certain frequencies depending on the needs of the user. Each time you selected different patterns the frequency being emitted changed. It doesn't look like the effects are immediate. I'm guessing a lot is dependent on both the strength of the power and the nearness of the object. The pole is still emitting power but at a much lower level than when it was initially created."

"So the big plants are because, what, it was stuck on 'grow'?"

"In a simple sense, yes." Sheppard looked at the pole with a sense of appreciation. Devices like these could make world hunger a thing of the past.

"So each level is a different setting?"

"Not exactly. Although only one design per level can be selected, it's the designs themselves that determine which environment it will effect and how. Hit 'cloud' for rain or 'corn' for growth. Now, it starts to get interesting when you begin to combine the designs. Hit both cloud and corn and you get a steady rain cycle. Combine corn and earth and the land becomes more fertile. If you add…"

"Whoa, hold on," Sheppard interrupted, holding up a hand. "How many different combinations are we talking about here?"

"Five levels of four choices each. That's 256 different combinations if all five levels were used."

"And you think you can tell what each of the combinations is capable of doing?"

"I've already been able to determine the core abilities of several of them. It shouldn't take that long to figure out the rest now that the base work has been established. From there it's simply a matter of testing frequencies to determine the outcomes. I'm hoping to find an instruction manual in the Atlantis database." McKay turned his eyes back to the pole. "It's a fascinating device, really."

"See, I told you you'd enjoy this mission." The scientist nodded absently, already typing in formulas for the rest of the symbols. Sheppard smiled to himself, pleased the mission had turned out as it had. "I'm going to check on Ronon's group. Join up when you're ready." Another absent nod and Sheppard headed out, satisfied McKay would be safe on the peaceful planet. He wasn't going far, and besides that Ula wouldn't be so relaxed if there was danger nearby.

The Colonel found Ronon propped up against a tree, boredom obvious in his relaxed stance. Even the former runner found the planet to be a dull but relaxing reprieve from their normally hectic missions. Several scientists were gathered near the base of one of the seven-foot tulip-like flowers, poking and measuring with their tools and instruments. Seeing Sheppard approach Ronon straightened up slightly.

"Done already?"

"Rodney is copying what he needs. He calls it a cause and effect dialer. Different combinations create different effects on the environment and such." Seeing Ronon's confused look he added, "It's what made the plants grow so big." Satisfied with that answer Ronon gestured to the scientists.

"They've been poking that one nearly the whole time. Wouldn't be surprised if the thing fell on them."

"Death by tulip. Don't think I've heard that one before," Sheppard joked. "I'm sure they know what they're doing. Once McKay's done we can head back to Atlantis. If the botanists need to come back for another round I'm sure I can find other suitable babysitters."

Ronon nodded, relieved. He had volunteered to accompany Sheppard mainly as a way to get out of Atlantis for a few hours. He knew the threat of danger was minimum – there had been no signs of life on the planet for probably hundreds of years. He also knew the main reason Sheppard had assigned this mission was to see how McKay would act. Apparently from his easy tone things were going well.

"Next time let's skip the plants," the Satedan stated.

"That's a promise," Sheppard agreed. "Speaking of plants, think I'll see how our boys are progressing."

"Don't let it fall on you," Ronon advised. "I don't want to have to carry you back to the gate if you smell like a flower." Laughing, Sheppard headed to the scientists.

ooOoo

"Teyla, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Doctor Weir. Come in." Weir entered the Athosian's chamber, noticing the sleeping form of Miryana on the bed. Teyla had been sitting on the ground in a meditative state, but had woken when the doctor had knocked at the door. Teyla rose from the floor and indicated the two chairs near her writing desk.

"Teyla, I wanted to talk to you about Miryana. I know you have been a big help in helping her adjust to her new environment, but Atlantis is no place for a young girl. She would be much better off on the mainland with people her own age."

"I know, Elizabeth. I have told myself that many times, and each time I find a reason to delay it. I do not know why I feel so attached to her."

"You've always been protective, and we both know you've gotten John and Rodney out of more than one tense situation. But it's been over a week now. Your teammates need you back. It's time to let go."

Teyla turned to the sleeping form, so peaceful. Miryana had no fear of the Wraith, barely understanding the enemy that drove the Ancestors from the city. She had been so young and innocent, and she still was. But she did deserve better – she deserved to have a real life.

"Charla has volunteered to care for her," she eventually stated. "I will accept her offer. But I ask for a few more days."

"I understand," Weir said, eyes showing that she truly did. "It is hard to say goodbye to those we love. But she will only be on the mainland, and you may visit her as often as you wish."

"I will tell her, later tonight." Weir nodded and stood.

"If you need to talk," she started.

"I know where to find you," Teyla finished, smiling. "Thank you." With another nod Weir let herself out. Sighing, Teyla stood and moved the bed. She gently brushed the red hair out of Miryana's face. She needed to be strong, for both of them. It was for the best, but why did the best have to be so painful?


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened to you, run out of palaka?" Sheppard asked in amusement, watching as McKay seemed to stumble into the room and take a seat.

"Shuddup," the scientist growled out. "Let's just get this over with." Now that he was close, Sheppard could see the lines of tension throughout his face. He knew McKay pulled all-nighters frequently, but this was worse than normal.

"What happened?" he asked, amusement placed with concern. "No offense Rodney, but I've seen corpses more lively than you. You feeling well?"

"Just a headache," was the reply. Sheppard frowned, not liking the fact that McKay was actually downplaying an illness. Something was definitely not right, and after this meeting he was going to find out what it was.

"It looks like everyone is here now," Weir stated, looking around the room. The heads and several members of all the departments were present. "You can begin whenever you're ready," she told Sheppard. The soldier nodded, giving McKay one last concerned glance before turning his attention to the rest of the room.

"As you may know, I recently conducted a training exercise for all new military personnel. It was designed to familiarize them with their new environment, as well as gain off world experience. Based on reviews and what I have observed to be a definite necessity, all personnel will be required to participate in an off world exercise." More than a few pairs of eyes turned to face him with disbelief.

"But some of us do not even venture off world," Biro stated. "Why must we train for something we don't do?"

"As we have found out this city can be just as dangerous as another planet. Those of you who remain city-bound will only require a half-day of training. Yet any off world members must complete a two-day exercise. Several teams will train together, and each team will consist of four members: two military, one scientist, and one physician."

"What of those of us who have already been off world?" Beckett inquired.

"Unless you're a regular you'll receive the same exercise as the rest."

"So why did we all have to meet now?" Parrish asked, eager to get back to his studies on the large plants. "You could have just sent us mail stating your intentions."

"Let's just say I've grown tired of the excuses for not responding," Sheppard answered. A few of the scientists looked away, slightly uncomfortable at the implied accusation, knowing they were guilty of it. Even McKay stopped drumming his fingers for a moment. "As it stands, training exercises will commence the first week of each month. Since I know everyone has their ongoing projects, I am leaving it up to each of you to assign your staff to the exercises, which you will then send to me within the next three days. If you don't, I pick, and I'll start at the top. Now, any questions?"

There were several, mainly complaints and concerns about abandoning projects to complete the exercise. After all the questions were answered the scientists and physicians began to filter out of the room. McKay had darted out before Sheppard had a chance to stop him. Weir approached.

"Although I'm a little concerned about the forcefulness of your actions, John, I believe there is merit in this. But is it really necessary that everyone participates?"

"You know as well as I no one is guaranteed safety in this galaxy. We've had far too many accidents and fatalities just here in Atlantis. Everyone needs at least a basic safety and survival class. Oh, and that includes you, Elizabeth." She opened her mouth in shock to argue but he continued on, "I know you've been off world before and handled yourself perfectly. It'll only be half-a-day. Think of it as a mini-vacation from the city."

"This wouldn't be on the same planet with, how did you describe it, 'most evil shrubs ever'?"

He gave her a wolfish grin. "It wasn't really that evil."

"John!"

"Don't worry, the basic survival class won't venture too far from the gate. This is something that should've been put into place a long time ago, Elizabeth."

"I understand. Keep me informed on the progress."

"Of course." As she started to head out he added, "And don't forget to set a time up for yourself." Satisfied he had succeeded in getting his message out, he headed out to find one cranky astrophysicist.

ooOoo

Miryana watched with wide eyes as Teyla struck out with the two sticks, which Ronon blocked before striking back. The two sparring warriors were equals in hand-to-hand combat, neither willing to give an inch. The movements of their bodies memorized her. She wasn't sure how long it lasted until Teyla managed to strike Ronon across the hand, causing him to release one of the sticks. Within seconds he was on one knee, her sticks on either side of his neck in victory.

"That was amazing!" Miryana cheered. Releasing Ronon, Teyla turned and smiled, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. "You cannot be defeated," the young girl added.

"That is not true," the Athosian told her. "Ronon has defeated me before." She cast the Satedan a knowing look – though it was true, her wins far outranked his own. He didn't say anything as he gathered his equipment and headed out. As Teyla began to gather her own equipment Miryana bounced off the seats and took the sticks, moving into the starting pose that Teyla had taken.

"Like this, right?" Teyla watched in amusement as she began to twirl around with the sticks. The amusement quickly changed to amazement and shock when she realized the girl was actually coping the fighting moves almost flawlessly.

"Miryana, how are you able to do that?" The girl stopped and shrugged.

"I am not sure. I just remember your fight. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it is nothing like that." She didn't say anymore, continuing to watch the girl with concern. How could one so young mimic such advanced fighting moves after watching them only once? "We need to head off if we are to meet with Doctor McKay at the appointed time."

"Do we have to?" the girl whined, brining the sticks over and placing them in the bag.

"He promised it would not take long. Afterwards we can eat lunch on the balcony you like so much." Miryana perked up at the word balcony – it was her favorite spot in the entire city, and she would be content to stay there for hours.

"Okay." Bag in hand Teyla headed out, Miryana following. After dropping the bag off at her room they continued to one of the lower level labs. Both McKay and Zelenka were in the room, arguing.

"Look, it clearly says containment field", McKay stated, pointing to something on his laptop, which was turned away from the door.

"That does not imply it must be a stable structure. Remember fluctuations? It may be a portable function."

"What you're implying is that they're not referring to the room but rather something else. But all containment devices so far have been stationary."

"Yes, but we have many more items yet to catalog. We don't know what all of them do. It is possible one can create a temporary stasis field."

"Of course it's possible, it just doesn't mean it's practical. What use would the Ancients have of creating a moving containment field with such a limited range? It's barely large enough to stop a bug from…" He stopped as he noticed the two in the doorway. Teyla had been waiting patiently, but the glaring look from Miryana was unnerving. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a smile, and he wondered if it had been real.

"Hello Rodney," Miryana greeted him sweetly.

"Uh, hi," he answered awkwardly. It must've been his imagination.

"Are you ready for us?" Teyla asked.

"Yes," Zelenka stated, moving forward and indicting a chair nearby. "Please, Miryana, have a seat. We will not be long." The girl nodded and sat, her legs kicking back and forth gently as she looked around the room. Several consoles were near the back walls of the room and the large display screen overhead was currently off. Though clean of dirt, she felt the room had not been used until recently.

McKay rolled a small table to her side. On top was what looked like a rectangular glass cube, hollowed out in the inside and open on both ends. Multicolored wires were attached to several crystals that stuck out of the top.

"We just need you to place your right arm into this," he explained. She looked at it with wide, scared eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a scanner."

"It looks very different than the one you usually use," Teyla stated, looking at it oddly.

"It works on a whole different level," McKay explained. "I found –"

"We found," Zelenka corrected, earning a glare from McKay.

"We found in a side reference in one of the databases while searching for information on the effects dialer. It was used by the Ancients to create three-dimensional maps of objects placed inside. It allowed them to dissect objects apart without actually destroying the object. "

"I do not understand."

"It will let us experiment on bracers without having to remove them from Miryana's wrists," Zelenka explained, then addressed the girl. "Please, place your arm inside."

"In there?" she asked, scared.

"I promise it will not hurt." She looked to Teyla for assurance before reluctantly placing her arm inside the device. As Zelenka adjusted the placement of the bracer, McKay typed away on his laptop. She felt a slight tingly sensation on her arm, but nothing more.

"Okay," McKay called out a minute later. "Next one." Zelenka helped her switch arms. "That's done," McKay stated after another minute. "Now all we need is the collar. You just need to slide your head in enough for it to scan."

Miryana looked to Teyla for assurance again before allowing Zelenka to help her into position. Kneeling on the chair, she was able to place her head into the device. She kept her eyes tightly shut, and was thankful when McKay called out the okay. It was true it hadn't hurt, but it wasn't a comfortable experience.

"Can we go now?" she begged Teyla. The laboratory setting was bringing back painful memories she would rather not have to relive.

"Are you finished?" the Athosian asked the two. Zelenka moved to McKay's side to confirm the data on the screen before nodding.

"Yes, we have what we need. Thank you." She bowed her head then held out a hand.

"Come Miryana, we may go to lunch now." The girl hopped off the chair and grabbed her hand. As Teyla guided her out, neither scientist noticed the dark look the girl cast their way.

ooOoo

Deciding not to use the radio Sheppard hunted his friend down the old fashioned way – checking all the likely places. The mess hall and lab were both negative, as was the control room. Growing impatient, he reached for his radio, but stopped as he saw McKay exit one of the transporters and head in the opposite direction. Based on the speed of his steps, wherever he was going was important. Thinking it had been awhile since he bugged his friend, Sheppard followed afterwards.

The scientist, oblivious to his tail, plodded down the hallway with obvious agitation. The final destination was his regular science lab, the first place Sheppard had checked. Sheppard listened in from the hallway as McKay yelled at one of his staff members, something about interruptions and incompetence and monkeys having more intelligence. He stifled his chuckles at the ranting and ravings, feeling sorry for the poor scientists caught by the wrath of McKay. After a few minutes it became silent and he decided to enter the room. Several staff members were standing by a console, McKay's legs sticking out from underneath.

"I don't have time for this," came the muffled mutterings. "What do I look like, a handyman?" A moment later the console's main crystal lit up and McKay slid out. "Next time Kavanagh suggests increasing power beyond normal limits, don't!" He then noticed Sheppard. "What now?" he asked with a sigh, standing and brushing himself off.

"Have a few minutes?" the soldier inquired. With another sigh McKay nodded and headed out into the hall, heading back to the transporter but this time at a slower pace.

"What did you need?" the scientist asked tiredly.

"What happened?" McKay stopped, looking at Sheppard with puzzlement. "I mean, yesterday you're all excited over your effects dialer, and this morning you're grouchier than a bear. What's going on?"

With a slight shake of his head the scientist started to walk again. "Everything. That's the problem. Radek thinks he's getting close to solving the cipher, which itself is causing problems due to translation errors. Elizabeth is hounding me about other projects, Carson keeps popping up and asking if I've eaten…"

"Have you?" He stopped again.

"What?"

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"What does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Look, whatever you're doing isn't as important as your health. Come on, let's grab a lunch, relax a bit. I'll even let you tell me all about your do-hickeys." The hint of a smile appeared on the scientist's face.

"Do-hickeys?"

"Thing-a-ma-bobs, what-cha-ma-call-its…"

"You're an idiot," McKay stated.

"I know. Come on." Strangely, McKay found himself following the Colonel to the mess hall without complaint.

OoOoo

Teyla quietly shut the door behind her. After lunch on the balcony, Miryana had become sleepy and asked to go back to the room. She was soon quietly sleeping on the bed. As much as Teyla had dreaded it, she knew it was time for Miryana to be taken to the mainland to live. With a sad heart, she set out to find Weir.

ooOoo

Zelenka took his glasses off, wiping at his eyes before reading the screen again in disbelief. The new scanner they had discovered worked far beyond their understanding, yet the results were undeniable. Place any object inside and it would report on all its abilities – offensive and defensive - without fail, as well as elemental makeup, power sources, and anything else desired. It was the only one they had discovered so far, tucked in what looked like a prototype lab. Most likely the Wraith invasion had stopped full production of the devices.

The problem, in this case, wasn't with the device itself but the results it listed on the connected laptop. It couldn't be right. He ran the program a third time, just to be sure, yet the result was the same as it had been the first two times. This wasn't good. As he began standard backup procedures he heard a noise out in the hall.

"Rodney, that you? You will not like results." When the scientist didn't enter the room, Zelenka stood up and moved toward the door. "Rodney?" He was met with silence. With a sense of uneasiness, he slowly stood up and began to cautiously approach the door. Tapping on his radio he quietly called out, "Rodney?"

"_Yes?"_ was the impatient reply. "_I know, I'm on my way now."_

"You are not in hallway outside?"

"_What are you talking about? We're just about to enter the transporter, should be there in a few minutes. You didn't break anything, did you?"_

"No, nothing broke. Machine worked as it should. I think you should know, I was right."

"_About?"_

"The translation." Almost to the door he paused and listened, but besides the crackle of his radio it was silent. Maybe he was just imaging things. He nearly jumped when the radio cracked to life again.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Of course I'm sure!" he snapped back, heading back to the computer. "And you will see to when you…" He froze when he saw the cloaked figure standing by the computer. "What are you doing here?" The figure's only response was to grin and hold up a metallic object in one hand. Zelenka's eyes widened as he recognized it – one of the new items they had recently cataloged. Nicknamed a 'zapstick' it resembled a flashlight, eighteen inches long and silver in color, yet instead of emitting a beam of light when activated it generated electricity. It had been cross-listed as both a power source – and as a weapon.

Quicker than he thought possible, the figure brought the zapstick forward and flicked the switch. A jolt of electricity shot out towards the scientist. Pain rippled about his body, not enough to kill but enough to send him to the floor in agony. Through bleary eyes he watched as the figure raised the zapstick for a killing blow. Moments later, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheppard grinned as McKay seemed to regain part of himself back – a hungry astrophysicist had not been pleasant to be around. He didn't even mind the techno babble the man kept spilling while they had eaten. Now as they started back to the lower lab, McKay was describing in great detail the scanner they had recently uncovered. He was interrupted when the radio crackled alive.

"_Rodney?"_ McKay sighed – he hated when people interrupted his explanations.

"Yes?" Probably impatient about the delay. "I know, I'm on my way now."

"_You are not in hallway outside?" _

"What are you talking about? We're just about to enter the transporter, should be there in a few minutes. You didn't break anything, did you?" They stepped into the transporter and activated it, sending them to the far side of the city.

"_No, nothing broke. Machine worked as it should. I think you should know, I was right."_

"About?" Exiting out onto the lower floor, they began to make their way to the lab.

"_The translation." _

"Are you sure?"

"_Of course I'm sure! And you will see to when you… What are you doing here?" _

McKay and Sheppard stopped as Zelenka's cry of pain filled their ears, then they were off and running. They reached the lab less than a minute later to find Zelenka sprawled out on the ground, unmoving.

"Radek!" The two rushed to their fallen friend. As McKay called on the radio for medical assistance, Sheppard felt for a pulse.

"He's still breathing, but his pulse is really weak."

_"Rodney, we're on the way,"_ Carson's calm voice stated over the radio. _"Can you tell me what happened?"_

"I don't know. One moment Radek was telling me about a translation, the next he was screaming in pain. He was unconscious on the floor when we got here. He's breathing, but Sheppard says his pulse is weak."

_"Do you notice any cuts or bruises?"_ McKay looked at Sheppard, who shook his head after a quick examination.

"Negative."

_"We'll be there soon. Do not move him until we arrive."_

"Rodney, stay with Radek," Sheppard stated, standing and drawing out his sidearm.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if whoever did this is still here." Before the scientist could say another word Sheppard was out the door. The lab was one of the last doors in the hallway. After checking out one immediately across the hall, he began to make his way toward the transporter, checking into each lab he went. Each room was the same – dark and empty. He was halfway through when Beckett and his team arrived.

"They're down at the end, room on the left," he informed them. "Did you pass anyone on the way down?"

"No," Beckett answered. "Why?"

"Whoever did this to Radek might still be down here. Be careful."

"Aye, you too." The medical team hurried down the hall. Sheppard continued his sweep of the level, but reached the transporter without finding anything. Whoever had done it had escaped.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how is he?"

Becket sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned to Weir.

"We've managed to stabilize him. He appeared to suffer from a deep burn to his chest, though it's unclear where the shock came from. His muscles also suffered several severe contractions, for which I've given him a relaxant."

"When will he wake?"

"Not till the next morning at the earliest, quiet possibly not even for a few days."

Weir nodded. "John and Rodney are trying to find out what happened while Major Lorne conducts a security sweep. I've also requested two guards for the infirmary."

"Aye, much appreciated. Had our two boys not arrived when they did, I fear Radek would not have survived. I can't believe anyone would attack so violently."

"We don't yet know for sure it was one of our own."

"You think there's Wraith in the city?"

"I don't know what to think," Weir tiredly replied. "Teyla says she hasn't sensed any Wraith presence, but I can't imagine one of our own doing this."

_"Dr. Weir, please report to the gate room,"_ Major Lorne's voice called through the radio.

"On my way," she answered. "Call me if he wakes up," she told Beckett.

"For course lass," he answered. Within minutes she was gate room, looking at one of the large display screens.

"Okay, what am I looking at?"

"You're looking the current map of the lower level where Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are currently working."

She frowned. "Currently? Then why are their life signs not registering?"

"We don't know yet. For some reason that section is sheltered from the city's internal sensors. Either this is how it always was, or someone hacked into the system to bring those specific sensors offline. At least it doesn't block radio signals."

"Rodney said lab appeared to be mainly unused, possibly a prototype lab. Is it possible the Ancient scientists who worked in the lab were doing so in secret?"

"I don't know. All I do know for sure is even if we review the surveillance data, there is no way of telling where the intruder came from, or even how many there are. And if this section of the city is sheltered, it's possible there are other parts as well, which would make seeking them out much harder."

"I see. Get someone on this right away. See if they can find any evidence that the code has been changed recently, as well as all login access. Keep me informed of any progress."

As Sgt. Bates began to do as requested, Weir looked at the screen, a deep frown on her face. Whoever the infiltrator was had to have extensive knowledge of the city to manage something like this. But who was he, and how did he get there? And what was his purpose?

ooOoo

"But I want to stay with you!"

"It is no longer safe to remain in the city."

"No!" Miryana rushed out of the room, tears trailing down her face. She didn't want to leave the only person who seemed to truly care about her. Even her mother had never shown such compassion as Teyla had. Her whole life had been one of isolation and loneliness; she didn't want to be alone ever again.

She could hear the woman chasing after her, calling her name. With an unexpected speed she darted away and into one of the labs, empty at this time of night. Thinking it would be a good place to hide she ducked around one of the tables, crouching low to the ground. It was quiet in the room, and she could easily hear the footsteps as they ran by, fading away into the distance. After waiting a few more moments, she tentatively stood up, looking around the room in awe.

Several vials and jars were set up on various shelves, each labeled in their strange writing. On the tables were large, darkened crystals connected to the electronic devices they called laptop computers. The screens displayed scrolling text, half in their language, the other in the text of her people. These she could easily understand. As she began to read over the data, she felt a sense of being watched.

"Teyla?" she asked, moving away from the computer. "Is that you?" Silence answered her. "I am sorry," she apologized. "Are you mad at me?" Stepping around the table she stopped as she saw a dark form in the corner of the room. "Who are you?" The dark form shifted, and Miryana backed away in fear. "No! Stay away from me!" She turned and ran to the door, only to be overcome by the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're going to make a hole if you keep doing that." Teyla stopped her pacing and looked at Sheppard with puzzled eyes. "Your pacing," he explained, "is going to wear the floor down." Realizing what he meant she turned and took a seat next to him. "You know, it's not like you to get so worked up like this."

"It is all my fault," she quietly stated, eyes looking toward the infirmary doors. "I should have taken her to the mainland earlier. Now she is hurt because of me."

"We don't know that for a fact. Carson is still examining her."

"If she is not hurt, why is it taking so long?"

"You know the doc likes to do a thorough job. He'll be coming out anytime now." Moments later Beckett appeared and began to walk to them. Teyla was up on her feet before he was halfway to them.

"How is she?" she asked.

"It's nothing serious," the physician answered. "The wee lass only has a bump on the head, probably caused from the fall."

"But what would cause her to be unconscious on the floor?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Why don't you ask her yourself, she's awake and asking for you." By the time he finished his sentence she had already entered the infirmary. Beckett looked at Sheppard, who simply shrugged.

Teyla hurried to Miryana, who wrapped her arms around the woman. Besides a small wrap around her head, she appeared fine.

"I am sorry," the girl whimpered into her chest. "I promise I will be good. Please do not let it get me."

"What was it, Miryana?" The girl backed away slightly, rubbing at her eyes.

"I do not know, but it was dark. It came at me so fast. I am afraid. I want to go to the room." Teyla looked to Beckett, who stood a little bit off with Sheppard.

"I'd rather keep her here for observations, but I don't want to put the wee one through any more stress right now. You promise to keep a watch and let me know if anything comes up?"

"I promise, Dr. Beckett."

"Okay then, you're free to go," Beckett told Miryana. Without hesitation she slid off the bed and clutched at Teyla.

"Thank you," the Athosian quietly told Beckett as she guided the girl back to their room.

After they left Beckett said, "I don't like it. She's growing too attached."

"I know. I've never seen Teyla act like this before. She was actually impatient while waiting for you."

"Teyla? Impatient?" The disbelief was obvious in his voice.

"I know, that's what I thought. It'll be hard for her, but the sooner Miryana is on the mainland, the better it will be. Especially with this intruder on the loose."

"Still no luck in finding him?"

"No, and it make matters worse, someone hacked into the system to disable the sensors in various parts of the city. They're working on restoring them now, but it may take some time. Has Radek woken yet?"

"Not yet. I will let you know when he does."

"Right. You be careful, okay?"

"Aye, you too." Sheppard left to check on the status of the search.

ooOoo

Weir leaned back, rubbing tiredly at her temples. The mysterious intruder that had now attacked twice had left her with a pounding headache. There were too many questions and not enough answers. She felt she should do more, but the military was conducting a complete search of the city, assuring her everything was being done that could be done. So she had forced herself back to her office to tackle the pile of reports that had gathered during the last week. There were so many reports to be filed, simple requests of materials and personnel and the ever-present letter of complaint, courtesy of Kavanagh. Even though they were in a different galaxy the paperwork remained the same. Deciding to finish the rest tomorrow, she closed the laptop.

The military had reported this section of the city safe, though some soldiers still patrolled the area. As she walked the quiet halls her thoughts turned to Miryana. Although she was the latest victim, at least the young girl had been spared from any severe injury. It had been a few days since Weir had talked to Teyla about bringing the girl to the mainland. The Athosian had been obviously conflicted over the idea, knowing Miryana would benefit more from living on the mainland but still wanting to be close to ensure the child's safety. If anything, this attack should only reinforce the necessity of her leaving Atlantis.

"Late night?" Weir looked up, startled from her thoughts. Sgt. Ballard offered a warm smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just not used to seeing others at this time of night."

"It's okay," Weir assured her. "I'm actually heading off to sleep now. I didn't know you were on night duty."

"Colonel Sheppard has everyone cycling through the shifts, his idea of a mandatory down time I think. I don't mind. I used to work nights back home before I joined the military."

"Mandatory down time? I think the Colonel should follow his own ideas." The solider laughed.

"I agree with you there, ma'am. Anyway, I have to continue on. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." The solider nodded her head and turned to continue her patrol. As Weir turned to go she heard a noise coming from one of the labs. Moving to see who was still up she entered the room, finding it empty. One of the consoles was active and she casually glanced at the data, pausing as she realized it was from the hidden room on the mainland. The more she read, the more concerned she became.

"Oh my god." Weir backed away, reaching for her radio and tapping it on. Now she understood why such precautions had been taken, and what fools they had been. "This is Weir in science lab three. I need all available military personnel to report to---" The rest of the words were caught off as a powerful electrical shock raced through her body. Collapsing to her knees in pain she turned, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I really did not want to kill you." Weir watched as her assassin lifted a zapstick, but before the final strike could be dealt Sgt. Ballard appeared.

"Dr. Weir!" The soldier quickly drew out her firearm and shot at the assassin, who managed to dodge and charge. The weapon struck Ballard hard in the stomach, doubling the woman over, which allowed for another strike, only this time to the head. The soldier crumbled to the ground, still. Without a moment's pause the assassin turned back to Weir with an eerie grin that faded as the sounds of footsteps grew louder. With an almost panicked look the assassin charged forward to the console, typing frantically before slamming the weapon down onto it, activating the electrical charge. Weir had only managed to get one foot on the ground before the console exploded, the blast sending her into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheppard's expression was grim as he left the infirmary. Sgt. Ballard had suffered severe trauma to the head and had undergone immediate surgery to reduce the swelling. The injury would require weeks if not months of rest to fully recover; the soldier's time in Atlantis had come to an end. Weir, seriously injured from both the electrical shock and the exploding console, was also in surgery. It might take hours before the full extent of the damages could be known.

It was vital to find out what had been stored on those consoles. McKay had managed to extract part of what Zelenka had been working on, saying something about containment devices and fading power levels. The scientist had been working nonstop to retrieve any backup files left behind, but whoever had attacked Zelenka had wiped most of it clear. After the attack in science lab three he had shifted his attention to the partially destroyed console, which had been transported down to the prototype. He was confident in finding a way to salvage the data.

Sheppard had more important issues to settle. First was insuring the safety of the civilians. Second was locking down the city. Third, and most important, was finding the S.O.B. who attacked his friends and personally wring his neck. He arrived at the control room to find Major Lorne already working on the first two issues.

"Attention all personnel," Lorne announced over the citywide radio. "An intruder has been reported in science lab three. All non-military personnel are ordered to return to their rooms. No exceptions. All military personnel will report to the control room immediately." Seeing Sheppard enter he offered a salute. "Figured I'd get things started, sir."

"Any luck?" the Colonel asked, indicating the scanner.

"Everything is up and working," he answered. "All scanners have been restored. There's no way the intruder can escape this time."

"That's what I want to hear." He paused as Ronon arrived, an almost eager look on his face.

"When do we start?" he asked. Sheppard looked at the display. Most of the personnel had already started heading to their rooms, but a few life signs were still scattered about.

"Now. Major Lorne, stay here and monitor progress, keeping full lockdown. Once the civilians report all clear in their room, tell them not to open their doors for any reason." Looking around the room Sheppard was disappointed Teyla was not among the gathered soldiers; he could've used her tracking skills. "Okay, listen up. Teams of three, we do this level by level. Maintain radio contact at all times. Move out!"

ooOoo

"_Attention all personnel. An intruder has been reported in science lab three. All non-military personnel are ordered to return to their rooms. No exceptions. All military personnel will report to the control room immediately."_

"Teyla, where are you going?" The woman paused in strapping on her firearm to address the child.

"Miryana, listen to me. You must stay here. Lock the door when I leave and do not open it for anyone. Do you understand?"

"Do not leave me!" the child begged.

"You will stay here!" Teyla ordered forcefully. "This is not an option, Miryana. You were already attacked once, and I will not risk it again. Tomorrow I promise we will go to the mainland where you will be safe. But for now you must stay here."

The young girl had never seen Teyla so angry with her before, and she shrank back. Mother was like that too, before she went to sleep. Was Teyla going to make her sleep too? Is that why they would fly back to the land? She didn't want to sleep again.

Teyla secured the last item and started to the door. "Remember, keep the door locked. I will be back soon, I promise." Miryana, her face streaked with tears, could only nod. Teyla turned back and opened the door. She only managed to take a few steps before a sudden pain exploded at the back of her head.

ooOoo

In the prototype lab, McKay struggled to bring the broken console back to life with the aid of the new scanner. He tried to push aside the memory of seeing Weir being rushed to the infirmary. He couldn't think about that now. Sheppard was counting on him, and he wasn't going to let him down, not ever again. Forcing himself to stay calm, he checked the scanner once more before smoothly sliding a new crystal into the console. As power was restored his relief was quickly replaced with fear.

"This is so not good!" McKay's panicked voice echoed in the room. Corporals Everett and Barnett, the two soldiers sent for his protection, turned to look at him with concern. Even Ula seemed to sense things had gone from bad to worse.

"What's not good?" Everett asked, keeping one eye on the scientist and the other on the door. No way was anyone getting past him.

"I managed to extract part of the data stored on the console," he answered, hands still typing away. "Radek was right, it was a portable stasis field, but not in the way we thought."

"Sir?" Barnett asked, shifting his weapon slightly. "What are you saying?" McKay's intense blue eyes looked up to meet his.

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything, but we've been taken for fools. The intruder has been hiding in plain sight all along!" He paused for a moment, a pained expression on his face. He wished it wasn't true, but the facts couldn't be disputed.

"The intruder … is Miryana."


	12. Chapter 12

_"What do you mean the intruder is Miryana? Rodney, she's a ten-year old girl!"_

"I know what she looks like, but believe me there is more to her than you think!" McKay's hands moved quickly over the keys, eyes never leaving the screen as he talked. "In a general sense, yes, Miryana physically appears to be just an ordinary ten-year old. But that's only a part of it."

_"Part?"_

"Miryana isn't an ordinary Ancient. They created her using both Ancient DNA … and Wraith DNA."

_"Miryana's a Wraith?"_

"Not entirely. Remember the Wraith that experimented on Teyla's people? She and the others possess a small fraction of Wraith DNA, which grants them the ability to sense the Wraith."

"_Yeah, so? Just because she can do that doesn't mean she's a Wraith, Rodney."_

"Well obviously! Look, it's complicated, but the Ancient scientists were working on a similar experiment of their own, trying to find a way to repress the Wraith's aggression and feeding tendencies. It's like they were trying to make them more human, and Miryana was created as a way to test their devices. And if Teyla, having only a small fraction of Wraith DNA, is able to sense them and connect telepathically, what do you think someone with a much larger fraction, say fifty percent, could do?"

A soft whistle came over the radio. _"Let me guess. Our oh-so-wise Ancients didn't think about that now did they."_

"Not at first. Their logs indicate a growing suspicion though, which became fact the day Miryana tried to destroy one of their labs. Realizing the dangerous situation, they knew they had to find a way to stop her Wraith side from emerging. The bracers she wears work as repressors, keeping all her Wraith memories and abilities dormant while allowing her Ancient side to stay conscious. After they placed them on her it's likely she didn't have any memory of ever having these Wraith abilities."

_"So what changed?"_

"Time. She spent ten thousand years in stasis, remember? Organic matter is slowed to a near standstill, but it doesn't work as effectively on inorganic material. Her repressors were still emitting power the entire time, and once removed from the chamber they returned to full power, power they didn't have. They've been working intermediately at best since she's been in the city."

_"What about the collar?"_

"It wasn't in constant use like the bracers were, so its power is significantly higher, though not unlimited. It had two primary functions. The first was to induce electrical shocks and paralysis, in a sense working as a backup to the bracers in case anything went wrong. The second was to keep Miryana from becoming too big to handle. She may look ten, but her true age is closer to twenty."

"_That's … disturbing."_

"No kidding. And I have a feeling her strength lies more with her true age than her appearance. In other words, she's a lot stronger and faster than she looks." McKay paused, reluctant to continue.

"_You said primary functions. What else does it do?"_

"I don't think the Ancients fully understood the extent of their invention. Remember, the scanner we used detects all effective uses for a device it scans."

"_Rodney, just tell me."_

"Think of it as a massive computer with unlimited storage. Everything she's seen, everything she's experienced has somehow been saved inside the collar's database, and it can be accessed at any time. Colonel, Miryana has the strength and abilities of a Wraith and the knowledge of the Ancients. And there's one more thing. Though it can't be used for a long period of time due to its high power usage, I believe the collar is capable of making her invisible to the city's sensors."

It was quiet for a few moments as the information was digested. Everett and Barnett looked pale and more than a little nervous from the news. Although she looked like a child, in truth Miryana was a virtual super-Wraith who knew the city inside and out. Sheppard spoke only one word, but it rang true.

"_Crap."_

ooOoo

Miryana peered around the corner, dark green eyes glaring at the sight. Another hunting party – they were a persistent bunch. Adjusting the collar around her neck, confident the field held, she backtracked a ways to an air duct she had passed. Grabbing onto the vent she pulled, easily ripping it from the wall without causing any noticeable damage. Ensuring her weapons were secured she ducked inside, replacing the vent behind her.

She had to move fast now. She had heard the entire conversation through her 'borrowed' radio. They wanted to make her sleep again, to never wake up. Just like her 'mother' did so many years ago. No, she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Everything had been going so well. Had they not broken the cipher to the logs she wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures. Now they feared her and what she could do. She knew they would never give up their search.

Miryana paused, her small hands clenching tightly against an intense pain in her head. Part of her wanted to go back to the way things were before. She had been happy with Teyla, and truly happy playing with the boy from the mainland. He treated her like a normal person. No one had ever treated her as such, not even Teyla, though she had tried. She had yearned to stay that day on the mainland, far away from the cold walls of Atlantis, yet at the same time it was those same walls that pulled at her so strongly. She needed to be within the walls, to feel the city, to have it respond to her thoughts. She loathed and loved it at the same time.

The pain passed and she started to crawl again, intent on reaching her destination. Too many distractions! How hard she had tried to remove the cursed bracers but to no avail. She grinned. No matter, soon they'd be completely out of power, and that annoying whiney voice inside her head, begging her to stop, would be silenced forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheppard swore under his breath as led his patrol down the hall, glancing at the device in his hand ever so often. McKay said Miryana could mask her presence from the city sensors – but he didn't say anything about the life signs detectors. Though both seemed to work in the same way, the city sensors, which had been activated over a year ago now, could be used by anyone regardless if they had the gene. Perhaps it was the direct and constant ATA connection and concentration from the user that allowed the LSD to be more effective and less prone to errors. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was better than nothing.

The single dot he was tracking, which had been fading in and out over the last several minutes, was moving throughout what his sensor told him was a solid wall – again. Just how many ventilation shafts and hidden corridors had the Ancients built anyway? He stopped and activated his radio.

"Ronon, what's your position?"

_"Left wing, level four,"_ the former runner answered.

"Looks like Miryana is headed your way. You're a section over and two floors below us. We'll head down and cut her off from the other side. And Ronon…."

"I know, Sheppard."

He didn't say anything else – he didn't need to. If at all possible they were going to take Miryana without causing any serious injury to her. But after McKay's announcement Sheppard had reluctantly authorized that if it became necessary, they were allowed to use lethal force. Teyla had not responded to any of his calls. At first he thought she refused to answer, but now he was worried something had happened. Yet there was neither time nor extra bodies to check on her. He could only hope she was all right.

ooOoo

Ronon stopped and readied his weapon. According to the scanner in Cpl. Hutchins hands, Miryana should be appearing any moment. A quick glance confirmed both Hutchins and Sgt. Michaels were ready as well. They heard the clatter of the vent's grate as it struck the ground. Either she thought she was alone – or she didn't care if she was discovered.

As she rounded the corner the three fired. Quicker than any thought possible Miryana dodged the three stun blasts and charged, zapstick in hand. Before Ronon could get in a second shot she was already at Hutchins, thrusting the zapstick forward and up, contacting with his jaw at the same time sending out a discharge. The soldier was propelled backward into the wall where he slid to the floor, an unmoving lump.

With the grace of a skilled acrobat, Miryana turned and moved toward Michaels. The soldier fired again. Although the blast struck her left arm it didn't stop her forward momentum. She raised her weapon for a killing blow.

A flash of red light filled her eyes as Ronon's stunner blast struck her dead center in the back. The unexpected attack left her momentarily off balance, her swing merely grazing the side of the soldier's head as the weapon flew from her hand. She turned to face Ronon, pure rage in her eyes, only to be met with another stunner blast. She could feel her body fighting against the powerful attacks – a few more and she wouldn't be able to resist. Without thought she reached out and grabbed the stunned solider, holding him in front as a shield as Ronon fired a third blast.

Ronon understood this was no ordinary opponent he faced. Though resembling an innocent girl, Miryana was by all purposes a Wraith, one without any remorse for attacking those who had befriended her. He didn't completely understand all the talk of repressors, but he did know one thing – he had to stop her, one way or another. His blaster no longer an option, he dropped it to the ground as he drew two of his knives, eyes never leaving hers.

Having served his purpose Miryana discarded the solider with a harsh laugh, drawing two knives of her own. The two warriors faced off, each looking for any weakness in the other's stance. Both could hear Sheppard's voice coming through the radio, though the words felt distant and unimportant. All that mattered was the here and now.

It was unclear who made the first move. The knives flashed quickly, the sound of clashing steel echoed down hall. Radios were lost, flesh was cut, blood was scattered about, but neither fighter felt the pain, so intent on the battle. One concentrated on strength, the other speed, and yet eventually one must win. A deep gash across the left hand caused Ronon to drop the knife, and seconds later he was on a knee, a knife at both sides of his neck. Miryana's dark eyes and sinister smile were mere inches from his own.

"I win," she simply said. "You are going to die."

"Then just do it," Ronon stated, his eyes never losing their intensity, never showing any fear. The dark eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the knives cut into his skin.

"No!" Miryana's shout startled him as he felt the knives loosen slightly, her face taking on a pained expression. Using the opportunity his arms came up and out, striking her two arms away from him, allowing him time to back away and draw another set of knives. By this time they could both hear Sheppard calling out as he ran forward. "No!" she shouted again, twisting around and running back toward the vent, dropping the knives as she picked up her preferred zapstick.

Ronon turned and began to follow the trail of blood but stumbled to the ground, his right leg on fire. With unbelieving eyes he stared as the blood seeped out from a massive cut on his thigh. When had that happened?

"Ronon!" He turned to see Sheppard kneeling next to him, already ripping out a field bandage. How did he get there? The two other soldiers with him had continued on after Miryana. "Ronon! Look at me!"

Pain-filled brown eyes met concerned hazel ones. Sheppard was worried – if anyone could brush aside wounds it was Ronon. But the man was obviously suffering from the blood loss from his wounds, the most severe the one to his leg. As he applied the dressing Sheppard asked, "What happened?"

"She knew we were there," he answered, forcing the pain back. He'd had worse, he told himself, this was just a couple of scratches. "She had a radio, Sheppard. She knows we know. And the stunners don't work."

"Damn." Finished with the dressing he reached for his radio. "This is Sheppard, I need immediate medical attention to level four. I have three soldiers down. Miryana has also escaped through the vent. Stunners are ineffective. If you see her, stop her," he paused, not wanting to say it but knowing there was no choice now, "by any means necessary."

"Sheppard, there's something else," Ronon stated, fighting the darkness that was beginning to take him. "She had Teyla's knives."

ooOoo

The trail of blood seemed to grow with each passing moment, but still Miryana crawled onward. She had lost her radio in the fight and no longer could track the movements of the enemy. Worse, the fight had forced her to use too much of the collar's power in mimicking the battle moves she had seen earlier. The power was now critically low, and she could no longer completely mask her presence from the city's sensors. It was only a matter of time till she was discovered. She had to escape – but that meant finding a way to the control room and through the gateway, and she was in no condition for a prolonged fight. There had to be another way. And suddenly, she knew exactly what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

She awoke to a vicious headache. Pushing past the pain she forced her eyes open, blinking several times before the room came into focus. It took a moment to remember what had happened, and then it was all too clear. The attack had come from behind. With a heavy heart she rose from the bed and staggered to her desk, retrieving her spare sidearm. She didn't understand why Miryana had attacked her, but intended to find out.

Teyla went to the door, growing frustrated when it failed to open. She tried several times on the control panel, yet it stubbornly remained closed. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, recalling a conversation she had had with McKay several months ago. He had explained how to open the control panel and shift the crystals in case the door had to be manually opened. Thankfully she had paid attention to that lecture.

Five minutes later she was making her way down the hall, concerned by the lack of people. Where was everyone? What had happened while she had been unconscious? She hurried to the gateroom, knowing she would find some answers there. What she didn't expect to find was a group of four marines waiting for her with raised weapons.

"Teyla!" The woman slowly lowered her raised hands as Major Lorne hurried down to meet with her. "Sorry, we didn't know it was you. We thought it was Miryana." Taking a second look at her he asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she stated. No point in mentioning a headache she couldn't do anything about. "Just confused. Why would you raise weapons against Miryana?" He was startled by her question.

"You don't know?" She shook her head slowly. "Come with me." He led her back up to the main control area and indicated the screen. "We thought you might've been Miryana since yours was a single life sign. We know groups of three represent our own patrols." Seeing her confused look he let out a sigh. "I don't know an easy way of telling you this, but Miryana is half Wraith."

Lorne went on to explain everything they had learned so far, including the recent attack on Ronon's patrol and the current loss of Miryana's signal. Teyla listened in silence, her heart unwilling to believe Miryana was capable of such evil, yet knowing the young major was speaking the truth. Had she felt a connection to the girl because they both shared Wraith DNA? How much of Miryana was still human?

"Where was she last seen?" she asked when he had finished.

"The signal faded around here," he stated, indicating one of the lower science levels. "Sheppard and the other teams were tracking her with the handheld life sign detectors. They've been more successful than the main system, for some reason." Teyla nodded absently, studying the screen. She and Miryana had toured the city, the young girl insisting on stopping and questioning the scientists in every lab they passed. She had though it was plain curiosity at the time, but now had a feeling it had been for another purpose.

"Major Lorne, you need to send guards to secure these rooms," she stated, indicating three different rooms. "Miryana had showed interested in those projects, all which dealt with power. If she was going to cause damage to Atlantis, this would be the place." The solider nodded and activated his radio.

"Colonel Sheppard? Teyla believes Miryana may be going to sabotage several of the labs on science level six in the fifth wing. I advise sending several teams to secure the area."

_"Granted. We'll head down there as well… did you say Teyla? Is she okay?"_

"Yes sir. Hold on." Lorne retrieved a second radio and handed it to Teyla. "He asked if you were okay," he informed her.

"I am fine, Colonel Sheppard," she stated.

_"What happened?"_

"I believe Miryana struck me as I was leaving the room. I awoke on the bed only several minutes ago. Major Lorne has informed me of what has been happening."

_"Teyla … I'm sorry."_

"Now is not the time Colonel. Stopping Miryana before she can cause any major damage must come first. I am leaving now to join you." As she headed back down the stairs Lorne called out, "Teyla wait. At least let two of my men accompany you."

"No," she answered, turning to face him. "They should remain here in case I am wrong." He read something else in her eyes, but said nothing. He nodded to her and she turned once more, setting off to stop the young girl she had grown to love as her own. What she heard next on the radio made her run even faster.

ooOoo

"_McKay!" _

Sheppard's nearly yelling voice startled McKay out from his reading. With a grumble of frustration he clicked his radio. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Some of us are a little busy."

_"What are you researching on science level six in the fifth wing?"_

"Level six, fifth wing?" McKay looked up from the screen, a look of puzzlement on his face. Why would Sheppard be curious about that area?

_"Yes. Teyla said it had something to do with power?"_

"Simply put, yes. Several teams are in a developmental stage of trying to increase the power output of our standard naquadah generators by introducing some of the unique elements that have been discovered in the Pegasus galaxy. It's actually quite interesting since…"

_"Look, it doesn't matter,"_ Sheppard cut in.

"Then why did you ask?" he demanded in frustration.

_"Because it looks like Miryana might be heading that way."_

For a moment McKay was frozen as the words sunk in. Then he was moving, grabbing his laptop and making a dash for the door and out into the hall. Ula had already moved to follow, and with a startled look to each other, the two soldiers followed as well.

_"McKay?"_ Sheppard asked, concern in his voice. _"Still there?"_

"Of course I'm still here!" he yelled back, rounding the corner and entering the transporter. His frustration grew as he was forced to wait a few moments for the soldiers to enter. "We need to get to those labs and shut down the programs immediately. We've already discovered a few elements that could potentially work as a catalyst in building up the power, but in every test it had to be removed due to a massive surge of power."

_"So if the element is left in the generator for too long…"_

"The resulting explosion will be powerful enough to take out the entire city – and a fair size chunk of the planet as well."


	15. Chapter 15

Sheppard stabbed at the control of the transporter in frustration – why was it not working? Where was a scientist when you needed one? He activated his radio.

"Major Lorne, transporter three isn't working. Can you locate the problem?"

_"Sorry sir,"_ came the reply_. "All the transporters are offline. It appears Miryana hacked in and disabled them."_

"Well, un-disable them."

_"Working on it sir."_

"Work faster." To the soldiers with him, "Guess we're running. Let's go."

ooOoo

Teyla paused on the landing for a moment to catch her breath – and to steady herself for what was to come. There had to be another way, she kept telling herself. Maybe they could recharge the power on the suppressors. They'd just need to hold Miryana in one of the cells until then. But if the stunners didn't work, and she had enough strength to match Ronon in combat, how did they expect to accomplish that? Still, there had to be another option! After taking a deep and calming breath she continued up the stairs.

ooOoo

Cpl. Everett stared at the device with a mixture of curiosity, puzzlement, and downright bafflement. He could tell Barnett was experiencing the same. Weapons he understood well enough that he could disassemble and reassemble any of those assigned to him without thinking twice about it. But this … this went beyond him. It was like a box of wires has exploded, sending the colorful strands in all directions.

Everett watched as McKay emerged from underneath the console, a dulled crystal in his hand. The scientist barely paused before turning back to the wires, reconnecting several of them before he stood with a sigh. "Is it done, doc?" the solider asked.

"Is it done? What does it like, a toaster?" Frustration and tension were obvious in his tone. "It's enough for now, leave it at that. Come on, I have two more to do." Tucking the dulled crystal into one of his pockets, McKay grabbed the laptop and headed out to the next room, where he repeated the procedure. As they were moving to the last room a loud clatter echoed down the hall.

"What was that?" McKay asked, tightening his grip on his bag. The two soldiers were instantly alert, weapons up and ready.

"I don't know, doc," Everett answered. "But I think you and your cat better get moving to the last room while we check it out."

"What? And leave me alone? What if it's her?"

"Don't worry about that. From what I know your cat is quite a fighter. We'll take care of Miryana, you just make sure you get that last room secured."

McKay watched with fearful eyes as the two soldiers began to carefully make their way forward. Feeling vulnerable in the open hall, he turned and headed to the last room, Ula right behind. The solider was right – Ula was a fighter, and she'd taken out Wraith on her own before. But Miryana was the equivalent of a super Wraith, and as they knew from the past, those were incredibly hard to take down. The Ulata Sitara was quick, but would she be strong enough? It was a question he didn't want to know the answer to.

ooOoo

Miryana paused in the hall, hearing the approaching footsteps. She held the zapstick in her hands, confident she could take out whoever was approaching. Although the battle with Ronon had drained a lot of her strength, her body was already healing. More importantly, her goal was almost within reach, and that thought gave her an extra boost of energy. If they wouldn't let her leave the city, then she would make sure no one ever left the city again. With a sinister grin, she raised her weapon and charged.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Been having problems uploading the past two days, so I copied over an old document and have the last two chapters listed.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Working as fast as he could, McKay tried to ignore the sound of gunfire echoing down the halls. He had disabled the main power crystals on the other two minor devices, but with this one he needed to make sure Miryana could not repair it before Sheppard and the others arrived. He pushed aside his nervousness as he began to exchange the wires.

Despite being so young, he knew her knowledge of Ancient technology was extensive, far beyond his own. The super-collar was a portable Ancient repository of knowledge, which she could access with a simple thought command. He had managed to apply the proper ciphers to most of the text found in the cavern and was in the middle of reading it when Sheppard had radioed him about the lab.

Miryana's 'mother' was actually an Ancient scientist named Solira, who specialized in genetics. Miryana was little more than an experiment on Wraith DNA, forced to endure test after test as the scientists attempted to track which genes allowed for the rapid healing and telepathic abilities. The text from the walls described the various trials and outcomes in disturbing details. The young girl accepted her fate in the beginning, staying silent and enduring the trails. Yet one day she lashed out, damaging a lab and nearly killing another scientist. That was when Solira realized the young girl had conflicting personalities: a kind-hearted human and a hate-filled Wraith.

The collar and bracers were designed to make sure the human side of Miryana remained in control, which worked nearly flawlessly. An unfortunate side affect was the collar's ability to store massive amounts of data – to which both sides of her personality could access at any time. With the approaching war with the Wraith, Solira knew she could not risk taking Miryana to Earth, so the hidden chamber on the mainland was created to keep the child safe until the day they could return to the city. The Ancient geneticist had no way of knowing it would be over 10,000 years before Miryana would be freed from her isolation.

A loud crashing sound nearly made him yank out the wire he had just reattached. With a final switch he slid out from beneath the device. He had just managed to replace the front panel and stand when Miryana appeared in the doorway. Dark blood streaked her clothes and hair, and she favored her right leg. Yet a maniacal look was in her eyes, and he had no doubt she was still more than capable of a fight.

Before she could take more than two steps Ula launched herself at the girl, who was caught off guard from the surprise attack. The stolen sidearm clattered to the ground as she struggled to grab at the creature. The Ulata Sitara moved so fast McKay saw little more than a silver and black blur, striking from various angles, not allowing Miryana to create an adequate defense.

"This is McKay!" he yelled in his radio. "Fifth wing, level six, lab five. Miryana is here and …oomph!" The rest of his warning was cut short when Miryana managed to grab hold of Ula just long enough to throw her hard into his chest. The impact sent both to the floor, where the stunned creature took a moment to recover, but a moment was all it took. When Ula sprung again, Miryana was ready. She caught the creature in midair, twisting and slamming her down against the ground.

McKay had half-crawled toward the fallen weapon. But when he saw the brutal blow dealt to Ula he froze, eyes wide. Miryana lifted the unmoving creature up by the neck, red streaks adding to the black and white ones, the two tails hanging lifelessly.

"So much for the Felis Macrotis," she stated, dark eyes filled with hatred as she looked to him. "They work best in groups, you know. Here, catch." With a laugh she tossed the limp Ulata Sitara in his direction. Without hesitation he moved forward, managing to catch Ula in his arms before she struck the ground. She had suffered immense damage, but at least she was still alive. His own hate-filled eyes turned to face her, not even flinching when he saw she had picked up the weapon and now had it aimed at him.

"What is with that look, Rodney?" she taunted. "From what I have seen you like working alone." His glare hardened. "Hand over the radio." When he failed to move she added, "Now, McKay. Before I decide to kill you." Careful to keep a tight hold on Ula, he removed the radio and tossed it over to her. She hooked it over her ear with a grin.

"Much better," she stated, tapping it lightly. "It was too quiet. Now, move over there." She indicated a single chair and small empty desk that had been placed to one side. "Sit still, be quiet, and I may decide to let you live." Laughing again when she saw the look of pure hatred in his eyes, she moved the main console and began entering commands. She paused when she heard the commotion on the radio.

"Your friends are coming, but it is a long run when you cannot use the transporters," she stated, looking at the door with a thoughtful look. "Will they be on time, I wonder?"

"What you're doing doesn't make any sense!" McKay argued in an attempt to delay her for as long as possible. He wasn't looking forward to her reaction on finding the machine was no longer fully functional. "If you destroy the city, you'll be killing yourself as well. Then what would be the point of all this?"

"What is the point?" She slammed a hand down on the console in anger, her voice rising. "What is the point? There is no point! Why does everything have to have a point with you scientists? Why can you not just accept that some things are? No, you have to go and question everything, poking and prodding without any thought as to what you are poking. Test after test after test! Why?"

McKay didn't know how to answer at first, shocked by what appeared to be an emotional outcry from the girl. There she stood, more than eager to set off an explosion massive enough to destroy the entire planet, yet with a trembling lip and … moist eyes? Wait, was she actually crying?

Think Rodney, he scolded himself, use this to your advantage. Sure you're not Teyla, and you're not found of kids, and she's bent on killing everyone … okay, not a good way to start. But remember, in all the attacks she's injured but not killed; at least, not yet. Perhaps some part of her humanity is still there. Work off that!

"We're not all like that," he started awkwardly. "We do our best to ensure that no one gets hurt."

"You are not one to talk," she stated with venom. "How many have died because of your errors? I have heard the others talk. Destroyer of solar systems? That does have a powerful sound, does it not? Perhaps you can join me when I return to my kind."

McKay visibly flinched as if a whip had struck him; although it left no visible scar, the pain ran deep. Too many, he thought. Too many had died. Gaul, Abrams, Grodin, Collins… He looked down at the soft bundle in his arms, wounded severely, and all because of him. No more. He carefully placed Ula on the table before standing up, eyes glaring at her with a burning fury.

"You think I enjoy watching my friends die? You think I enjoyed watching Gaul shoot himself with the gun I gave him?" As he began to move forward she raised the weapon in his direction. Yet he didn't stop, fueled by his rage. "What makes you think I like watching my friends die? I should've been in the satellite, not Grodin."

"Stop there," she warned.

"But the thing is, I survived," he continued, oblivious to her growing nervousness as he continued to slowly advance. "They died, and I survived. And I have vowed to make their lives worth something."

"Do not take another step!" The gun in wavered, dropping slightly.

"What? You expect me to just sit back and let you kill everyone I care about? No more! I won't allow it!" In an amazing act of courage and heroism on his part, he ran the last few feet, intent on stopping her at all costs. Yet even through the growing confusion, she was faster, her fighting skill automatically reacting to his attack. The gun came up and two loud gunshots filled the air.

Miryana watched as the man twisted around before falling to the floor, eyes shut tight against the pain, his shirt slowly changing from blue to red. She stared at the curled up form on the floor, satisfied he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. She turned back to the console and began to type quickly – from the sounds on the radio the others were almost there. All she had to do was start an overload and lock the system. Then they'd have to let her go if they wanted the password to unlock it. Of course, she might just give them the wrong answer and let them all die anyway. They deserved it, for what they had done. Experiment on her, seal her away in a tomb – yes, they all deserved to die!

With a laugh she stabbed the final control to begin the overload. Her laughter died when the console failed to respond. Grumbling she typed some more, her frustration increasing when still it failed to respond. She knelt and tore off the front panel, plunging her head inside the device. A deep growl emerged as her eyes registered the man's handiwork. It could be fixed, she knew, but not in the small window of time still available. Disabling the transporters had only granted her a few extra minutes, and those minutes were almost up. Rising she walked to the man, who still lay curled on his side, clutching at his torn shoulder.

"Tell me how to make it work," she demanded with a hard kick to his side. "Tell me now!"

McKay managed to crack open his eyes, trying his best to push back the searing pain that engulfed his entire body. Miryana stood above him, the gun pointed at his head, fury burning in her dark eyes. This time there would be no second chance. This time, he knew, she would kill him.

"Figure it out yourself."

Shouting in anger she kicked him again, this time into his bloody shoulder. He couldn't stop the scream of pain that escaped. "Tell me!"

"Go to hell," he croaked out.

"You first!" she yelled. The sound of the gunshot was deafening.

Miryana slowly raised her eyes from the bloody figure on the ground. Her free hand touched at her chest, feeling at the warmness that was spreading. She looked at her hand with confusion – why was it was completely red? Her eyes then drifted toward the door. Teyla was propped against the frame, fatigue obvious from her panting yet still managing to hold the gun with a steady grip.

"Teyla?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Miryana, drop the weapon and step back from Doctor McKay!" the Athosian ordered. "You are sick. Let us help you."

"Help me?" she asked in a soft voice. "You want to help me? After all I have done?"

"You know we care about you. Please, drop the weapon and let us help you. I am sure we can find a way to make the bracers work again."

Miryana looked from Teyla, to the bloodied man on the floor, to the gun in her hand, and back to Teyla. So many emotions seemed to pass through those eyes – fear, pain, hate, love, hope, confusion… With a startled cry she clutched at her head.

"Miryana?" Teyla asked in concern, though her grip and aim never shifted.

"I cannot stop it!" The girl lifted her soft green eyes to the one she loved, pain etched in her face. "Every time it grows stronger, and I weaker. You must stop me before it is too late."

"No! We can help you!"

"No one can help me! Please, Teyla," she pleaded, eyes tearing. "I have stopped it as best I can, but the evil is too strong. I can see the darkness closing in on me, as it has done so many times in the past. I have grown so weak from this constant battle; there will not be another chance. Please, I do not want to hurt you too!"

For what seemed like a long moment Teyla looked at the small child before her. She remembered the first night when Miryana woke up, crying out in fear, clutching to Teyla and begging never to be alone again. She recalled the look of pure joy and excitement at flying in the jumper, and the sounds of laughter as she played on the mainland. Yet she also remembered the attacks on Zelenka and Weir and had heard of the brutal attack on Ronon. And she would never forget the look of pure hatred etched on Miryana's face just as she was about to pull the trigger and kill McKay.

"Teyla … thank you and … I am sorry … goodbye." Miryana's dark eyes bore into her as she swung the gun in her direction. With a cry of sorrow Teyla pulled the trigger.

17

It was a bright day, the sun shining in a cloudless sky, a refreshing breeze blowing off from the shimmering waters. Yet it felt as if a heavy storm was brewing, a torrential rain that soaked one to the very core. So it was with the current residents of Atlantis. A solemn mood filled the air as each person went about his or her daily tasks, trying to forget the events of past few days.

Sheppard sighed as he leaned back, stretching out his tired body. It had been a long day. When he and his team had reached the lab they had found Teyla on the floor, tears streaking down her face as she clutched the still form of Miryana in her arms. McKay was on the ground nearby, his head propped up on his laptop and a makeshift bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

A medical team was summoned and arrived within ten minutes thanks to the now functioning transporters. The physicians and aides worked quickly and effectively, whisking the three unconscious men and one barely coherent Ulata Sitara back to the infirmary. Soon silence once again filled the room, broken only the soft cries from Teyla.

He was concerned. She had seemed lost earlier as she carried the body to the morgue, remaining silent as Beckett informed them that McKay and the others were going to be okay. She had disappeared soon afterward. That was yesterday, and no one had reported seeing her since. Pushing aside the mounting paperwork, Sheppard decided it was time to track down the elusive Athosian.

Nearly an hour had passed before he found her, propped up against the wall on the balcony where he had promised Miryana a ride in the jumper. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, head resting on her knees, eyes closed. She didn't notice his approach until he slid down beside her. One eye opened just long enough to see who had joined her before it shut again. For several minutes they sat there in silence.

"You'll never guess who I saw in the mess hall," he eventually started. "Ronon. The man just doesn't know how to sit still. Told me he felt fine and was hungry so he got up and left. I have a feeling Carson doesn't know about his little escape from the infirmary yet." When she remained silent he continued on. "Radek and Elizabeth both woke up. They were a little disoriented at first, probably will have a bad headache for a while, but both will be fine. I'm hoping Carson lets Elizabeth go a few days early – I really don't enjoy doing her paperwork. And of course Rodney is moaning and groaning the entire time, getting on everyone's nerves. I wouldn't be surprised if Carson ups his meds just for the sanity of the others." Teyla remained silent, though she had at least opened her eyes. "It's not your fault," he gently added.

"I should have understood what she was going through," came the soft reply. "I was with her the whole time. Why did I not see who she really was?"

"But you did." She turned confused eyes to him. "You did see the real Miryana," he explained. "The soft, caring and loving side. That was who she really was."

"And yet she attacked without mercy and tried to destroy the entire city."

"But she didn't. She could have killed Radek and Elizabeth, but she didn't. She never let the Wraith side of her gain complete control. She fought with all her power to protect those she cared about."

Teyla let out a long sigh, releasing her legs as she brought her head back against the wall. She stared up at the clear sky. "What if we could have saved her? My actions caused her to die."

"You know you did what you had to. She was going to kill Rodney, and she was going to kill you. And given the chance, she was going to destroy the entire city. You knew that, by sacrificing her, you were saving the rest of us."

She brought her pain-filled gaze back to him. "My mind knows what you say is true, but my heart cannot forgive me so easily."

In response Sheppard wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm not saying it'll be easy. I'm saying you're not alone. We're all here for you. I know it will take some time, but believe me when I say it's going to be okay."

After a moment's hesitation Teyla leaned against him, comforted by his kind words and warm presence. She knew she had done the right thing, remembered the pleading look Miryana had given her, and the dark look that had followed when the Wraith personality took over. She knew of the painful battle the two sides had fought for control. She had done the only thing she could – she had saved Miryana from the eternal darkness, given her the true peace she had sought for so long. Teyla shut her eyes again, yet this time her thoughts drifted to the innocent young girl who, for a few short days, brought her untold joy, happiness, and love.

ooOoo

As with all things, life moves on. Within a week everyone had been released from the infirmary with the strict order to take it easy, which of course was mostly ignored. Ronon promptly headed off to the gym while Weir resumed her duties from a grateful Sheppard. Beckett began his own research on finding a way to repress the Wraith DNA using the data acquired from the translated text. Zelenka and McKay returned to the lab, though this time without the snide remarks and comments from the staff – they had regained their respect for McKay. Yet for once the egotistical astrophysicist was uncomfortable with the praise, usually mentioning Zelenka's contribution before promptly changing the subject, generally to yell about the lack of work being done.

Teyla visited the mainland on several occasions during that time, often with Sheppard piloting the jumper. She claimed there were many issues to address about the status of the new crops. Yet Sheppard would watch as she slipped out from the village, making her way to the small graveyard that had been erected to honor the Athosians who had fallen during the great siege. Miryana had been buried among those warriors, placed with those who would forever be remembered; she would never be alone again.

Several weeks had passed when Teyla made her way to the gateroom. She smiled in acknowledgment to both Ronon and Sheppard, who stood tapping his feet as they waited for the ever-late scientist. McKay came hurrying in a few minutes later with his pack in hand Ula by his side. Teyla smiled at the familiar banter between the Colonel and the scientist, exchanging a knowing grin with Ronon. A moment later the Stargate sprang to life. With a final wish for luck from Weir, the group of friends made their way to the waiting wormhole. Sheppard had been right - everything was going to be okay.

FIN

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! I really appreciate the reviews. The darkness that attacked Miryana earlier was actually her Wraith side taking over.


End file.
